The quest
by Awela
Summary: After Blaine, Sam and Puck accidentally set free some very dangerous demons, it becomes their mission to find and lock them up before it's too late. The only problem is that they need a seer's help, who isn't willing to help them after the boys kidnapped him.
1. Prologue

The first and only time when the Jala Vatah was opened, the whole Earth was damaged. The biggest cities of the known world suffered from diseases, crime and creatures the people never saw before. Creatures, which were closed into the magic box to save the mortals from their power, save them from the certain death. So after the Jala Vatah was opened, the most powerful witches and wizards gave special powers for the three men who were chosen to end the evil creatures work and send them back into their magical prison.

Their mission was difficult and full of pain. The creatures they were fighting against made their way as hard as possible, killing every relative, friend and love they could find to keep the chosen three from their mission. It took them more than five decades to find and gather the demons. By the time the last creature was safely closed back into the Jala Vatah, only one of the three men was alive, but he knew he had no more time either. So he wrote a short warning and placed it next to the box, leaving them in a small cave in the depth of the Carpathians. With his last energy, he created a magical protection, so if the box would be opened after his death, there would be three other men who get the power to subdue the Jala Vatah's evil inhabitants, and a seer, who can help them in the quest.

The box remained untouched for almost 3000 years.

~ o ~

_Somewhere in the Carpathians_

"Sam, are you sure we will find something down here? Because I doubt it's the right cave. Here are nothing but stones... and dead rats" Blaine said as he looked down and saw another small skeleton. He didn't planned his summer this way. He wanted sunshine, sand, pretty boys... and not a dark cave full of disgusting things. But Sam was his best friend, so he agreed to join him and Puck on their way to Europe.

"I'm sure. Look at this carving, it's the same as on our map" Sam said heatedly as he pointed on the large leather map.

"Are you sure the woman who sold you this map wasn't a faker?" Puck asked and kicked one of the rats body out of his way.

"Guys, it's here! Come on, we are only a few steps away from the treasure! We have to keep going!"

Sam ran ahead and the others followed him slowly.

"If there is nothing but other dead rats, I will kill him, you know?" Puck said grimly.

"Oh, come on, it's fun! Nothing is better than some quality time with your best friends, even if you would be in Paris making all the pretty girls yours, right?" Blaine asked and he laughed as he saw his friend's grimance.

"If you say so..."

"Guys! I found it!" Sam yelled from the end of the cave.

Blaine and Puck looked at each other and quickly ran to Sam to see what he had found. There was a small hole on the wall with a box within it. Sam took it out and wiped the dust from the outside of it.

"That's it? We are here because of a dirty box? Are you kidding me?" Puck asked disbelievingly.

"The treasure is inside the box" Sam said and tried to open it. Blaine didn't look at him, he found something else in the hole, a piece of paper with something written on it. He couldn't read it, though, because he didn't understand the language he writer used.

"I think it's a warning. Do you really think we should open it?" he asked.

"Oh, come on. Do you want to be rich or not?" Sam asked and he finally found out how to open the box. It opened with a low crack and then something unexpected happened.

"What the..." Puck began but he couldn't finish his sentence because there was a bright blue light coming from the box, hitting all the three of them and sent them flying back to the wall. They heard screaming and saw a dozen of black shadows leaving the box with incredible speed. The shadows exited the cave quickly, leaving only darkness and silence behind.

"I will ask one more time: do you really think we should open it?" Blaine asked angrily and stood up.

"Okay, I didn't expect something like that" Sam admitted and walked back to the now empty box. "This is empty."

"Right. But what were those shadows?" Puck asked as Blaine picked up the paper from the ground.

"Well, we are just going to find out. I can read it now" Blaine said and started reading the content of the paper. As he read more and more of the words, he became pale as a ghost. "Uh, Sam? I think you just had the worst idea ever when you took us here."

"Why?" Sam asked and went closer.

"I think we freed the most dangerous demons of the world" Blaine said and handed the paper to Sam. Puck stepped behind Sam to read it, too. As he finished it, he was angrier then ever.

"I'm going to kill you!" he said and lifted his fist, but the next moment he saw flames around his arm. He paniced, he thought his arm will burn but nothing happened. His skin remained untouched but he couldn't make the flames disappear. "Okay, what the hell happened to me?"

"Don't panic, we will figure something out" Blaine said to calm his friend down. Unfortunately, Puck didn't calm down.

"Really? And what are you going to do?" Puck asked and shook his arm. He realised that he could send fire from his hand but only because it started getting towards Blaine. Puck paled. "Blaine, watch out!"

Blaine tried to get away from the fire but it came too fast. So he lifted up his arms to shield himself, closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but nothing happened. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw the unexpected: there was a thick shield in front of him, saving him from the fire.

"That's... that's..." he tried to say something but nothing else came out. He looked at Puck, who desperately tried to call the flames back, and then at Sam, who was watching the whole scene with wide eyes.

"Wow, dude, you have a superpower, too. That's fantastic!" Sam said finally.

"Sam, could you just please help us out?" Puck asked his friend impatiently.

Sam looked around to find something to restrain the flames with. The only thing that could help was a heavy material hanging from the ceiling, but it was fixed and he was sure he couldn't remove it. He looked back and saw Puck and Blaine facing each other, sweating and breathing heavily. He had to do something, his friends were in trouble because of him...

Sam yanked the material with two hands and it came down with suprising ease. And with part of the ceiling. He quickly ran back to his friends because he saw they don't have much time.

"Puck, help me!" he shouted and started working on the fire. Puck quickly joined him with his left arm and they could make the flames disappear in no time.

"Let's get out of here! Fast!" Blaine shouted and started running towards the exit, his friends following closely behind.

They reached the exit of the cave just in time before the ceiling could fall in over them. Blaine stopped when he was sure the distance was safe, but Sam and Puck didn't see it and came up against him hard. They all landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I think we are in trouble" Puck said after catching his breath. Sam and Blaine look at him with wide eyes but they couldn't disagree. Something wasn't right and it was their fault.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked and stood up, pulling his friends with him without effort. "Do you see it? I have super strengh."

"You mean: fuck, I have a dangerous mission but I only wanted some money?" Blaine asked and took out the piece of paper from his back pocket.

"What are you talking about?"

Blaine showed him the paper once again.

"We freed some very dangerous demons. Everybody will die if we don't find and put them back into the box" Blaine said slowly.

"Well, fuck" Sam said as he took the information in.

"So what's our plan?" Puck asked from where he was standing a few steps away. He was afraid he would cause fire again and didn't want to hurt his friends.

"That's simple. We have to figure out what kind of power we own and than find this seer. He or she will know where we can find the demons" Blaine replied. Puck nodded and looked at Sam who watched them with wide eyes.

"You mean, we are some heroes now and have to subdue the enemy before it takes over the world?" Sam asked finally.

"Practically, yes" Blaine said.

"Fuck."

~ o ~

_Lima, Ohio_

It was after midnight. 16-year-old Kurt Hummel was sleeping peacefully in his basement room. This school year was the worst he had ever experienced. First his father's heart attack, then the bullying, Karofsky... he only had peace when he was asleep. Nobody could disturb him in his dreams. Well, until that night.

Kurt didn't realised at first that something was happening to him. He saw the blue light through his closed eyelids but he thought it was just some streetlight or one of their neighbours. But the light didn't go away in the next few minutes, so he opened his eyes to see what happened. His eyes widened at the sight.

His whole body was swimming in bright blue light and he wasn't in his bed anymore. He was in the air and couldn't come down. His first thought was to scream but he knew he couldn't call his father, he would have another heart attack. So Kurt had to solve the problem alone.

"Okay, so I have to step out of this thing" he said to himself and slowly sat up but that was all he could do.

"You have to go away. If my father finds me that way, he will definitely have another heart attack. I can't let it happen" he tried to speak to the light, even if it was insane. It seemed like the light understood his words because it started running around him, and after a few seconds, Kurt was on his bed again.

"Thank..." he started but a trail of light attacked him again.

It flowed through his eyelids and into his eyes. Kurt cried out in pain and started rubbing his eyes to make it go away. Suddenly, the light disappeared, making place for something horrible. Kurt found himself in the middle of a dark alley, standing against the wall and he couldn't move. And he wasn't alone. There was a man in front of him. Kurt didn't see his face because of the hood, but he saw the man's evil grin. He held a knife in his hand and stabbed the boy with it. Kurt looked down and saw several bleeding wounds on his torso and the knife glowing golden every time it made contact with his skin.

Kurt blinked and found himself in his bedroom again. He was breathing heavily and he was scared and disoriented. He hastily looked around in the dark room but there was no light, no cruel man and no knife. Just the pain which made him fall back against his pillow and sink into blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

_Two years later_

18-year-old Kurt Hummel stared out the window from his desk on the 20th floor. He had a really bad day. He had only arrived when his boss had asked him (again) to lie to his wife, so he could go on a date with his lover. It was Monday, therefore he had a lot to do and of course he got some more from his boss, because the older man didn't have time between the rounds of sex to do something more profitable. And on the top of that, there were the visions. The damn visions he had had for two years.

After his mysterous night with the blue light and the horrible scene he had thought it was just a bad dream. But the visions had come permanently. First he didn't believe they were true, but after the odd death of a businessman he knew they were real. Because he had seen the man die in his dream a few days earlier.

As the months had passed by, his visions had become clearer. He knew the signs: first a flash of blue light and then the vision. They were like sped up scenes from an old movie and he had to concentrate if he wanted to remember the details later. The visions started coming during the day lately, so he not only couldn't sleep but he often had a headache in the daytime. That's why he kept aloof from his old friends, they had asked too many questions Kurt couldn't answer. He had only told his father about the visions but even Burt didn't believe him. So he pretended he didn't get them anymore. It was better for everyone.

His father suggested that he should move to New York after he hadn't gotten into the NYADA, the school of his dreams. He wanted to stay in Lima but his father had packed his things and put him on the first plane to New York, so he could live for his dreams. He had found this job in two days and he liked it (except his really annoying boss), so he stayed and waited for another chance from NYADA.

"Kurt, did you finish the report for the finance department?" his boss asked as he came back from his 'working lunch'.

"Yes, it's on your desk" Kurt answered but didn't look up, he was in the middle of something else.

"Don't be rude, kid, look at me while you are talking to me" his boss said and Kurt had to suppress an eyeroll.

"Do you want me to do something else, sir?" he asked as he looked right into the man's eyes.

"Yes. I have a meeting today with Blaine Anderson but I made an appointment with my... khm... dentist, so I won't come back in time. Keep Mr Anderson company."

_So I have to spend my afternoon with a rich, boring, old man. Great._

"No problem, Mr Roberts" Kurt replied with a smile, but it disappeared instantly when his boss left the room. He so hated Mondays...

~ o ~

"Hi!" said a pleasing voice in front of him two hours later. Kurt looked up to see its owner and his eyes met a young man's hazel ones. He could be only a few years older than Kurt.

"Hi! Can I help you?" Kurt asked and stood up.

The man looked really good. He was shorter than Kurt but not too short. He had curly hair, Kurt could see it, but the man used hair gel to cover it. He wore old fashioned clothes, but who cares when his body is so...

"I have a meeting with Mr Roberts" the man said. Kurt looked into his eyes again and tried to come back into reality.

"Are you...?" Kurt started but he couldn't finish it.

"My name is Blaine Anderson" the guy said interrupting him and Kurt's mouth hung open in suprise. He expected... that's so not what he expected.

"I-I'm Kurt Hummel, Mr Roberts' assistant. Mr Roberts will be back soon, please take a seat."

Kurt guided Blaine to the chairs, so he could sit down if he wanted.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee or water?" Kurt asked and tried not to stare at the man.

"A coffee would be nice" Blaine said and watched as Kurt walked away, then came back with his coffee a few minutes later. "Thank you" he said and took the drink from Kurt.

Kurt stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say or do until his boss come back.

"I didn't see you here before" Blaine said suddenly and took a síp from his coffee.

"I started working here two months ago" Kurt said and sat down beside Blaine.

"Do you like this job?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded after a few seconds.

"Yes, I like fashion, so it's a suitable job for me."

"Well, I thought being Mr Roberts assistant is kind of tiresome. I come here three or four times a year but I didn't see the same assistant twice. I think it has to do something with his... lifestyle, don't you think?"

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. Did he know about...

"You don't have to defend him. I know very well where he spends his time when he isn't here" Blaine explained.

"I know it's not the best job, but I have to start somewhere" Kurt said quietly. He slowly looked up to see the other man smiling at him.

"I'm sure you will have something better soon" Blaine said.

"Ah, Mr Anderson, thank you for waiting for me so long" Kurt's boss said suddenly behind his back as he marched into the office. "I had to go to my dentist. But we should start now."

"Just give me a minute, please" Blaine smiled at the older man who nodded and left them alone. Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Look, I know this is weird but I really would like to see you again. Could we maybe have dinner together? Tonight?"

Kurt hesitated. He found Blaine likeable but wasn't sure if he wanted to go out with him. He was a stranger and his dad would say he can't trust him, but...

"You don't have to decide now" Blaine said as he saw Kurt hesitate. "You can give me an answer after the meeting."

Kurt didn't answer, so Blaine turned to walk into Mr Roberts' room.

"It would be great" Kurt said suddenly before he could stop himself. Blaine turned back with a big grin and handed Kurt a card.

"There is my number. Please text me when and where I can pick you up" he said, winked at Kurt and finally walked away.

Kurt looked after him for a few moments before turning back to his work. He tried to finish it as quick as possible, so he could have enough time to pick out his clothes for the evening.

~ o ~

Blaine went back to the hotel after his meeting with Mr Roberts. He smiled widely; he finally found the seer. It took them two years to find out how to use their powers and how they can find the seer. It was hard to work without him. They had found two demons and locked them back into the box, but it took a lot out of them. That's why he had a scar behind his left ear and Sam another on his chest. They needed Kurt and his visions to find the other demons as soon as possible, so they could go back to their normal life.

"I have found him" he said to Puck and Sam as he stepped into the hotel room.

His friends were waiting for him during the afternoon and tried to find another demon with the help of magic. There were some missing people in the city and dead bodies with strange wounds, so they knew there was something they had to deal with.

"Are you sure it's him? Because that Mexican chick was crazy, you know. I don't want something like that again" Sam said and tried to search with a pendulum but it didn't work.

"Of course I am. I felt it and the crystal warmed up when I saw him" Blaine said and took the pendulum from Sam's hand.

"And what is your plan?" Puck asked from his seat in front of the computer.

"We are going to have a date tonight" Blaine said with a sigh. The others looked at him as if he had two heads.

"So you are going to seduce him or what? I don't think it's a good plan" Puck said finally.

"I know but I didn't have a better idea. So we are going to have a dinner and if everything works out, I will tell him about our mission."

There was silence for a few moments before Sam spoke up.

"You know you can't screw this up, right? We need him" he said quietly.

"Of course I know!" Blaine said edgily. "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright."

He walked into his bedroom to search for something to wear. Kurt texted him not long ago, he only had a short time to get ready for their date.

~ o ~

Blaine parked his car in front of the office for the second time that day. Kurt wanted to meet him here and he agreed. He had to make a good impression, so he could talk to Kurt about the mission. He knew it was going to be hard. He liked the boy, even if he only met him a few hours ago, and really thought that they could be more than partners. But they had to find the demons first.

"Hi!" Kurt said as he walkd towards the car. He changed clothes but he looked so hot as in the office. He was wearing black tight jeans, a white shirt and a shiny black jacket.

"Hi" Blaine replied and went to the passenger's side to open the door for Kurt. The boy smiled and sat in. Blaine quickly went back to his side.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked as they pulled away.

"To my favourite restaurant" Blaine said with a smile.

The ride didn't take long and they arrived in front of a small Italian restaurant. A waiter showed the way to their table and soon they ordered their appetizers.

"Tell me about yourself" Kurt said suddenly and Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

_He didn't know who I was, did he? No, he didn't know, it was just a normal question. Calm down, Blaine._

"Well, I went to NYU and last summer I joined my father's company. I really like my job and I'm workaholic" he said with a smile. _Almost true, _he thought as he remembered the demons they had found so far.

"And do you have a hobby?" Kurt asked and smiled back.

"I used to have" Blaine replied. "I didn't really had free time in the past two years, so..."

_Demons. Dark powers. Telling Kurt the truth. Stop thinking about it!_

"I'm glad you had time for this" Kurt said quietly, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"And I'm glad you said yes. I saw you were hetitating" Blaine said and raised his glass.

They were chatting during the evening as they ate. Blaine learned that Kurt wanted to go to NYADA but he wasn't good enough first, so his father suggested he should go to New York, find a job and see how it works out. Kurt told him about how much he loved performing, that he was part of the glee club back in Ohio and that they won the Nationals a few months earlier in Chicago. Blaine tried to minimise the informations he gave Kurt, so he always tried to ask questions first. Kurt didn't suspected anything.

After their dinner Blaine led Kurt back to his car. He started feeling nervous. He had to tell Kurt about his power and their mission and on the top of that, he had to convince Kurt to join them.

"Kurt, we have to talk about something" he blurted out. Kurt stopped walking and looked at him with confusion.

"And what is it?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't continue.

"I-I know about your special ability" Blaine said and stepped closer.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kurt replied and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine called after him and because of his nervosity he accidentally made a wall of an ice-like material in front of Kurt to stop him. The boy turned back with wide eyes.

"What... but..." he tried to say something but he was too scared.

"I don't want to hurt you" Blaine said and stepped closer.

"Stay away from me!"Kurt yelled and turned back towards the wall and tried to find a way to go through it.

"Kurt, calm down, please. I want to explain it" Blaine said and reached out to take the boys hand.

Kurt reacted quickly. As Blaine got close enough, he lifted his bag and hit Blaine with it as hard as he could. The man cried out in pain and staggered backwards, giving enough space beside him for Kurt to leave. The boy didn't look back as he ran out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**It took me a longer time than I thought but I finally finished this one. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Warnings: kidnapping, violence**

Blaine went back to the hotel after a long walk. He felt bad because he scared Kurt off with his power. He really didn't want to use it, it was an accident. And now they had no seer, and he was sure Kurt would never want to work with them.

"How was it?" Sam asked with a grin as he entered the room. Blaine looked at him with sad eyes and shook his head.

"I lost control and used my power in front of him. He ran away before I could explain" Blaine replied and went to the minifridge for a beer.

"You said you won't screw it up. How are we supposed to find the other demons without him?" Puck asked angrily and the others took a step back as they saw the flames appear around his fist. Puck had lost control enough times earlier, so they knew they had to go out of the way if they didn't want to be burnt.

"It's not like he can choose if he want to help us or not. It's his destiny" Sam said and took the beer out of Blaine's hand.

"What the hell, man?" Blaine asked and watched as Sam emptied his glass into the sinker.

"We've found something while you were on your date" Sam said and stepped to the map. "The pendulum showed this place. We think that the demon has to be here."

Blaine stepped closer and looked at the red point on the map.

"So we are going to hunt this one down today?" he asked.

"Yes. We are ready, we only waited for you" Puck said and pulled out the box from his bag.

"Okay, let's go" Blaine said and took his jacket and keys.

~ o ~

"This place is disgusting" Puck said as they walked deeper into the alley. They didn't see the marks of the demon but they found a lot of rubbish and dirty clothes. And of course, rats. They had seen so many rats in the past two years that they were quite comfortable with them.

"I think our 'friend' likes eating homeless people for dinner" Sam said and took a few steps towards the dark end of the alley.

"I hope he likes, and we will find him in a short time and can go back to the hotel. I'm tired" Blaine said and looked behind a dumpster.

"We would be faster if you had brought the seer with you. I don't really understand. You are strong enough to subdue a powerful demon and you couldn't just grab the guy and take him with you?" Puck asked and moved his flashlight around.

"It's not that simple. We can't force him to help us. It is our fault that these demons are around, not Kurt's."

"I think Puck's right. If he doesn't want to help us, then we have to force him. I'm not happy to say that, but if we want to end this mission before we turn 80, we will need his help."

Blaine stared at Sam. His friend was right but he couldn't believe he would say something like that. They had never hurt innocents and it had to stay that way.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" he said as he reached the end of the alley. "That pendulum was useless. There's nothing here."

"It showed this place. The demon has to be here" Puck said and stepped closer with the flashlight. "See the scratchmarks? He was here."

"You mean _she, _my darling?" they heard a calm feminine voice from behind them. The boys turned around sharply and found themselves in front of a beautiful woman. She had long, dark hair and dark eyes and she seemed like a Latin American diva. She looked incredible.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. After this marks, I expected a dirty guy with big muscles" Puck said with a grin. The two other demons they had locked up were males and not from the handsome type. Puck was glad they finally had a sexy girl.

"You don't like my marks, honey? Why don't we see how they look on your skin?" the girl asked and attacked Puck before any of the boys could reply. She hit him on his chest, sending him flying back against the wall. As Puck stood up, they saw a bleeding wound where the girl had hit him.

The demon attacked again, this time she shoved Sam against Puck and grabbed Blaine's neck, squeezing it hard.

"You look delicious" she said and leaned forward. Blaine could see her sharp teeth and tried to free himself before the demon could feed from him. He had never experienced something like that, but he had read in an old book and he knew that some kind of demons liked to suck the life energy out of their victims through a wound. And that it was very painful.

Suddenly, the girl screamed and let go of Blaine's neck.

"You fucking asshole! This was my favourite jacket!" she growled and as she turned around, Blaine could see the burnt hole on her jacket. Looked like Puck hit her with a fireball.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I like it hot" Puck grinned and shot out another fireball.

He wasn't succesful this time but he gave enough time for Blaine to start building walls around the girl with his power, so they can lock her back into the box. The girl had to realise that she was in trouble because she didn't care about Puck or Sam anymore, she attacked Blaine, so the boy had to build a shiled in front of him and the walls he had made earlier fell down.

"Damn" he said and started again but he was too late. The girl jumped up with incredible speed and disappeared from their eyes in a second.

"Looks like we really have to speak with this Kurt guy. This girl is fantastic" Sam said with admiration.

"We will see how fantastic you will find her if she try to take your life next time" Blaine groaned and removed his shield.

"Well, she can try to take mine. Did you see that ass? I will die willingly if I have another chance to have a good look from closer" Puck said and his grin was as wide as Sam's.

~ o ~

Kurt stared at his watch. He was working for six hours now and the time didn't want to pass faster. He wished he could get out of the office, go home and forget the date the previous day with Blaine.

He had run home after the unbelievable events behind the restaurant and closed all the locks on his door. He was afraid that Blaine would find and possibly hurt him. God, why couldn't he find a nice guy and not a lunatic with strange superpower?

"Kurt, we have a new client today, her name is Santana Lopez. She will arrive around five but I won't be here, so help her" Mr Roberts said from the door of his room.

"Of course, Mr Roberts" Kurt sighed and leaned back. Of course he was the one who had to stay late. Again.

"And make sure she is satisfied. I don't want to lose a client like her. She could bring us a lot of money" the man said and left as his new girlfriend arrived.

"Of course, Mr Roberts" Kurt said again. He needed to find another job before going crazy.

The hours he had spent alone in the office had gone just slower than the ones earlier. He really needed to get out of here...

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late but you know... traffic jam" a pretty young woman said as she made her way towards Kurt. "My name is Santana Lopez."

Kurt stood up and stepped closer.

"Good afternoon, Ms Lopez" he said and smiled politely. The woman laughed.

"Call me Santana, I'm not that old" she said and looked around. "Mr Roberts promised me a few catalogues with the latest collections. Can we look into them?" she asked and made herself comfortable on the couch in Mr Roberts' room without asking.

"Sure" Kurt said and brought her the catalogues.

Kurt had luck because the woman was quick and didn't hold him up longer than necessary. They talked about the new collection and her plans about sponsoring their company, things Kurt wanted to do in a long time. That was the job he wanted for himself.

"Well, Kurt, I think we are finished here. Thank you for your help, you are really great" Santana said and stood up. "I'm heading back to the hotel now. Are you staying or going home?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, I'm going home" Kurt said and went back to his desk to turned off the computer.

"Then I'll wait here while you close up. I don't want to go to the parking lot alone this late" she said with a smile and waited in front of the office. Kurt could have enjoyed a little alone time but he had to do everything to make this woman pleased, so he nodded and tried to finish as fast as possible.

"I'm ready. I can walk with you to your car, so you won't be alone" Kurt said and pressed the button next to the elevator.

"I see you enjoy your job. How long are you in the business?" Santana asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Just for a few month" Kurt replied and looked away. He hated the awkward silence around strangers but he didn't know the woman enough to ask a fitting question. "We are here" he said as the elevator's door opened.

"Thank you, Kurt" Santana said and took out her keys.

"Kurt! Thank God, I was looking for you for hours" they heard the familiar voice of Blaine left from them. Kurt turned towards him with wide eyes, he had to get out of here...

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked but not from him. He was staring at Santana.

"Suprise, honey."

~ o ~

"Where are you going?" Sam asked two hours earlier as Blaine took his jacket and started walking towards the door.

"I have to talk to Kurt" he said and opened the door.

"Wait!" Sam said and ran to Blaine. "Just be calm, okay? Don't scare the guy away. And call if you need us."

Blaine nodded and stepped out. He walked to the office where Kurt worked because he knew the boy would be there for another 20 or 30 minutes. He chose to wait for him in the parking lot, so when Kurt comes down, he can talk to him privately.

He waited til 6. Kurt was late. Or maybe he didn't go to work that day? Blaine started walking towards the elevator, so he can go up and see if Kurt is there, when the elevator's door opened and Kurt walked out. Blaine smiled as he saw the boy but his smile disappeared when he realised Kurt wasn't alone. He was with the demon from the previous night.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked and prepared himself for the fight against the demon.

"Suprise, honey" the girl said and he could see her eyes turn into black and her teeth lengthen. That meaned nothing good.

"Kurt, come here" Blaine said and looked at the boy with desperation.

"What? No. Please, just go, Blaine" Kurt said and didn't move. He couldn't see Santana's face, so he didn't know how much danger he was in.

"Kurt, she is a demon. Come here, please" Blaine said again and stepped closer.

"You are insane. Please, just... Oh, my God!" Kurt screamed as Santana turned towards him with an evil grin. Kurt turned around quickly and started running away, but Santana was faster, she caught him in a second from behind and turned him back towards Blaine.

"One more step and I will cut his throat" she threatened, with her sharp nails on Kurt's neck, causing Blaine to stop.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Kurt asked and felt tears running down his face. Santana laughed behind him.

"You really don't know anything, do you, honey?" she asked and ran her free hand's fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Let him go!" Blaine said and tried to figure out how he can free Kurt.

"Oh, no. I think the game is more exciting this way" Santana said and looked at Blaine, grinning. "What do you say, Blaine? Should I just kill him now or play with him first? Hm?" She gripped Kurt's neck with one of her hands and squeezed it lightly.

"Just let him go. I was the one who opened the box and freed you, not him" Blaine said and took a uncertain step towards the demon and her captive.

"I know, honey, and I'm really grateful. That box was kind of uncomfortable and we had nothing to eat for a very long time" Santana said and growled as Blaine tried to get closer to them, making the boy stop. "I think you want to play, don't you, Blainey? It would make your whole mission more interesting."

She started moving away from Blaine, keeping Kurt in front of him.

"What are you planning?" Blaine asked because he didn't like the gleam in Santana's eyes.

"Catch me if you can" she whispered and clasped Kurt around his waist, lifting the boy off his feet, before she jumped up just like the previous night and disappeared with the screaming boy.

"No!" Blaine shouted and ran after them as long as he could hear Kurt's voice but Santana was too fast and he lost them too soon.

~ o ~

Kurt tried to free himself with all of his strength. Santana had chained him to the wall in a room that seemed like a crypt. It was old and smelled like death and he really didn't like it. He pulled on the chains again.

"They won't come down" Santana singsonged behind his back and Kurt turned around quickly. "Calm down, honey, I won't hurt you."

"You want to kill me" Kurt said in a trembling voice. He tried to be brave but he was terrified from the woman. He saw how strong Santana was and she had just killed a man (eat his life out, as she called it) when they had arrived and Kurt was securely chained.

"Oh, no, honey, that would be so much waste" she said and ran her fingers down Kurt's cheek.

"I-I don't understand" Kurt said and pulled away. Santana grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Of course you don't understand. Those idiots haven't explained it to you, am I right?" she asked and leaned closer. Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. Santana let go of his hair and stepped back.

"The thing is that your friends freed me and a few other demons from a very tricky little box. That activated the magic of it and those three cuties got superpowers. Powers, which help them lock us back into our prison."

Kurt glared at her. So that's how Blaine had that power. But why is Kurt the one who got kidnapped by a crazy demon?

"That is the point where you come into the picture. The last ones who captured us fought their whole life long against us. It was hard to find us. So one of the Chosens used his power to add a fourth power to theirs; a seer's. So if the box would be opened, there would be someone who help the Chosens with his visions. That's you, my darling."

"I-I don't understand. What do you want from me? I only have visions about your actions but not about Blaine and his friends" Kurt said because he really didn't get what Santana wanted from him. He just wanted to go home and forget the whole demon thing.

"Maybe you will have visions about them, too, if I train you hard enough. But that's not what I want from you. I want to lock the other demons up, so I can be the only one who reign in the world. I always wanted to be a queen" she said, looking away dreamily.

"I don't wa-want to help you" Kurt stammered out. Santana looked at him for a few long moments and then she threw back her head and laughed.

"You are so cute" she said and stepped closer again. "Do you really think you can choose? No, honey. You are mine now and you will do as I tell you if you don't want me to hurt you" Santana said and Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from crying.

~ o ~

"Guys, we have a problem" Blaine said as he rushed into their room.

"Please don't tell me you knocked out the guy and he doesn't wake up" Sam said from his seat.

Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"The demon took him."

"What?" Sam and Puck asked in union and they sprang up.

"I went to the office and waited for Kurt. When he came out, he wasn't alone. That bitch was with him and I couldn't do anything. She took him and I don't know where. God, it's my fault" Blaine said and flopped down into an armchair.

"Don't worry, we will find him" Sam said, he went to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have something that belongs to him? That would help with the spell" Puck murmured as he took out the map and the pendulum.

"Yeah, I've brought his bag with me" Blaine replied and gave it to Puck.

"Okay, let's see" Puck said and started searching in Kurt's bag. "Phone, keys, wallet... hairbrush?" he took out the hairbrush with a raised eyebrow.

"It will make it" Sam said and grabbed the hairbrush from Puck when he saw Blaine's expression. "Okay, let's see..."

Sam murmured the spell as he held the hairbrush in one of his hands and the pendulum in the other. It started moving and soon enough it showed the place where they could find Kurt: the cemetery.

"More skeletons. Great" Puck sighed when he saw where the pendulum was pointing.

"Yeah, and a lot of them if we can't figure out where exactly Kurt is. Come on" Blaine said as he grabbed a few weapons and went straight to the door. He didn't want to waste more time. They had to find Kurt alive.

~ o ~

_A tall, blond guy threw Santana against the wall and before she had had a chance to stand up, another guy with mohawk hair created a fireball in his hands and attacked the demon with it. Kurt couldn't see Santana but he heard the demon's scream._

"What do you see, honey?"

Kurt opened his eyes and needed a few seconds to realise where he was. His eyes hurt like hell and he knew only some ice would make it better but he could do nothing to help himself with his hands chained to the wall.

"Well, what did you see? Tell me!"

Out of nowhere, Santana was standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes which were black again and tried to decide if he should tell her the truth or not.

"Can get you get me some ice? My eyes hurt" Kurt said and closed his eyes again.

"We will see. Now tell me what you saw!" Santana demanded. Kurt opened his eyes slowly and looked up.

"I saw you die" he said finally. It wasn't true, he didn't know if Santana died in his vision or not but he thought it would be good making the demon frightened.

"Which one did it?" she asked with anger.

"It... it was Blaine" Kurt said and he hoped his lie would make it. Santana stared at him and then nodded.

"Fine" she said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked and his eyes widened as Santana looked back with an evil grin.

"I have to kill an irritating little hobbit" she said and left Kurt alone.

"Please, let him be okay" Kurt whispered to himself. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt because of him.

~ o ~

"So, this wasn't our crypt either. We only have.. a few dozens left" Puck said as he walked out of one of the crypts in the cemetary.

"Why don't we use another spell?" Sam asked and looked at a frustrated Blaine. He could tell his friend got more and more nervous every time they found an empty crypt.

"We can't do that. The demon would feel it and I don't want to put Kurt in more danger than he is already in" Blaine replied and started walking to the next crypt.

"He can be dead already" Sam whispered but Blaine heard it, too. He turned angrily towards his friend.

"He isn't dead! We will find him!" Blaine hissed into Sam's ear as he shoved the boy to a gravestone.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you" Sam whispered back and fixed his clothes after Blaine had released him.

"Then let's go! We have to find him as fast as we can" Blaine said and walked into the next crypt.

For the first look, it seemed empty as the others. But after the boys had walked in, the door suddenly closed. They turned around and saw Santana standing there.

"Missed me, boys?" she asked, smiling.

"Where is Kurt?" Blaine growled. Santana stepped closer to him.

"You don't have to worry about him. He is in a good place."

Blaine paled from Santana's words. What did it mean? Did she kill Kurt?

"Let's get back to the business" Puck said and pulled out the box. "My name is Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck. I'm the one who will put you back into this small place" he said and formed a fireball with his right hand because he didn't know if the demon would attack him.

"Oh, what a gentleman" Santana said and stepped closer to him. "I'm Santana and I'm the one who will kill you" she said and lunged forward.

She tried to attack Puck first but he was faster with his fireball which almost hit Santana. The girl hissed but didn't stopped. She moved towards Blaine but the boy was faster and stopped her with a shield.

"You know, it would be only fair of I could fight against one of you. Three men against a woman? No, that's not how we did it in the good old times" she said and stepped back.

The boys looked at each other. That was the first time a demon had the chance to even ask them for such a thing.

"Alright, I will do it" Sam volunteered and stepped out.

"Sam" Puck hissed but the boy didn't listen to him.

"Well? Will you attack me or what?" he asked and waited for Santana to make a move. The girl watched him for a long moment, the other boys did so, too, but nothing happened. "Well?" Sam asked again and moved closer.

Santana smiled and murmured a "Not this time", before she attacked Blaine. The boy wasn't ready for that and couldn't form another shield in time, so Santana hit him on his chest. Blaine flew back and fell to the ground unmoving.

"You evil bitch" Sam said and rushed to Santana in a second, wrapped his fingers around the girl's neck and hurled her across the room.

"Now, Puck!" Sam shouted as he saw the opportunity, because it took Santana time to stand up again. Puck created so much fire as he could in a short time and through it on the girl. Santana tried to escape from the flames but she wasn't fast enough. Soon her whole body was in flames and she was screaming.

"Bring the box" Puck said and Sam did as he was told. He opened the box when he was close enough, took out the piece of paper from his pocket with the curse's text and began murmuring it. Santana gave a last scream before her body was pulled back into the boksz with unnatural speed.

"See you never, baby" Puck said smiling and dropped a kiss into the direction where he had last seen the demon.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Sam asked in concern as his friend slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah, I think I just blacked out for a few seconds. Did she tell where we can find Kurt?"

Sam and Puck shook their head, afraid from Blaine's anger because they didn't have the oppotunity to ask Santana about Kurt.. But Blaine boy just sighed.

"Okay, than let's go and find him" Blaine said and took a few shaky steps towards the door.

"Are you sure you are okay? I can carry you" Sam offered.

"Thank you, Sam, but no. I can walk on my feet. And I will be okay when we find Kurt."

~ o ~

Being alone in the crypt was worse than being there with a demon. It was so cold and silent and dark and Kurt was terrified. He hated cemeteries, especially in the night, when he was chained to a wall and never knew when the evil demon who had captured him would come back. Suddenly, the door opened and he startled. He hastily looked around but there was no place to hide.

"God, Kurt, you are okay!"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine and the two other men from his vision arriving. It was better than Santana because he didn't think Blaine would hurt him but he couldn't be sure. First thing first...

"Please, help me get out of these" he showed the chains around his wrist.

"Oh, of course. Sam, can you help us?" Blaine asked and stepped to him, looking for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. She didn't hurt me" Kurt said and watched as the blond guy stepped closer and in one second, he broke down the chains from the wall and then from Kurt's wrists. "Wow, thanks" he said in amazement.

"You're welcome. I'm Sam, by the way and this is Puck" blond guy said and pointed towards the mohawk haired man.

"Pleased to meet you and all, but can we get out of here? I hate cemeteries" Puck said.

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you, guys. Maybe... maybe I will see you again" Kurt said but the truth was he didn't want to be around these men anymore. Meeting Blaine caused so much trouble that it would be enough for his whole life. He just wanted to go home and forget everything.

"Uhm, Kurt, I don't think you get that" Blaine said and tried to seem as friendly as possible to not scare the boy.

"I get it. You freed those demons and you have to lock them back. But it's not my problem. I don't want more crazy things in my life, especially don't want to go near a demon" Kurt turned to leave but Puck stepped in front of him. "Let me go!"

"Kurt, please, you have to listen to me" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand but the boy pulled away from him.

"No. I don't want this" the boy said and tried to stepped away from them but there was no place for him.

"Look, you like it or not, you're in this with us. There's no choice. Now come on, we have to go" Sam said and waited for Kurt to move.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Kurt said and tried to run out of the crypt but Sam caught him easily. "Hey!"

"What should we do with him?" Sam asked his friends and held Kurt steadily with one of his arms.

"If he don't want to help us, we can't force him" Blaine said and wished that Kurt would finally understand.

"Of course we can" Puck cut in. "He is in this mission with us and we can only protect him if he is around us all the time. I think we should take him with us now and not give him a chance to escape. We have demons to lock back into their prison, remember?"

"I agree" Sam said and before Blaine could say something, he lifted Kurt off his feet and threw the boy over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but you are coming with us."

"What? No! You can't do this! Put me down!" Kurt tried to break free but of course Sam with his superstrength wasn't an opponent for him.

"They are right, Kurt. We can only protect you if you are with us" Blaine said with heavy heart. He didn't want to do this but Kurt couldn't defend himself alone. It would be safer for him to be with them.

"No! Please, let me go, please!" Kurt begged but Sam didn't put him down. He began hitting the boys back and screamed.

"God, he is already giving me a headache" Puck said, massaging his forehead.

"Blaine, can't you just knock him out with one of those spells? He is making too much noise, somebody will hear him and we will be in trouble" Sam said and hugged Kurt's legs with his other arm, so the boy couldn't fall down.

Blaine made a mistake and looked into Kurt's desperate eyes. Those eyes which charmed him when he had looked into them the first time. As he looked into Kurt's eyes now, he knew he couldn't do that to him.

"I-I can't" he whispered.

"Okay, I'll do it" Puck nodded, then stepped closer and before Kurt could notice anything, he put him into unconsciousness.

"I hope he won't be angry when he wakes up" Sam said as he put Kurt's limp body onto the backseat.

"I'm sure he will. He looks as feisty as my grandmother's cat" Puck laughed and get into the driver's seat, leaving Blaine to sit next to Kurt. The boy pulled Kurt's head onto his lap and stroked his hair absently. He knew he had to sort out his feelings before meeting those beautiful eyes again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**I've finally finished this chapter. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update every week in the next months because I regularly have to go to the hospital for injections (into my eye – ouch!) and I need time to recover. Don't worry, I won't disappear. I like this story too much.**

**Warnings: bad language, violance**

Kurt woke up with a headache. He wasn't in his bed, it was too uncomfortable now. His back hurt and he was cold, but he couldn't open his eyes because of his head. He tried to remember what had happened to him but nothing came into his mind. So he slowly opened his eyes. It was dark around him which he was very grateful for. He didn't need anything to cause him more pain. He blinked a few times and his sight cleared out. He was in... a walk-in closet? He definitely wasn't in a normal room, it was too small and full of clothes. He had to dream, this couldn't be would he wake up in a room like this? It made no sense.

He tried to stand up but he couldn't move his legs or even his arms. He felt so restrained, even if he could feel his limbs. He tried to pull his hands towards him. Yeah, there was something which didn't let him. If it was a little lighter in the room...

Suddenly, the lights went in and he had to close his eyes because it was too bright for him. After a few moments he tried to blink and get used to the light. He took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a very hard wooden chair, his arms were bound with rope to the arms of the chair and his legs had to be tied to it's legs. He started breathing harder as he pulled against his restraints again. He had to get out of here. God, why couldn't he breath properly?

"Kurt! Kurt, please, calm down" he heard a familiar voice and as he looked up, he saw Blaine coming up in front of him.

Then he remembered. Blaine taking him out for dinner, his strange power, how Kurt had run away from him, Santana, the demon, who had taken Kurt to the cemetery and finally the boys not letting him go home. He groaned and tried to free himself once again.

"Kurt, I won't hurt you. Calm down, please. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes. His vision was blurry and as he blinked he realised he was crying.

"We didn't have a choice. Trust me, this was the last thing I wanted, but we need you. We had to take you with us."

Kurt shook his head and as he tried to speak, he finally noticed why it was hard to breath earlier. He was gagged.

"I-I will take the gag out if you promise me you won't scream. Nod if you cooperate."

Kurt looked down for a long moment. He had no choice, if he wanted to talk himself out of this situation, he needed his voice. So he nodded. Blaine stepped closer and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Better?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"Yeah" Kurt answered. His voice was raspy from the lack of use.

"I brought you water. I know you are thirsty" Blaine said quietly and opened the bottle of water he brought with him. He kept it in front of Kurt, so the boy could drink from it, but he didn't move, just stared at Blaine with angry eyes. Blaine lowered his hand.

"It's not poisoned" Blaine said as he tried to convince Kurt to drink. He didn't want the boy to get sick.

"I don't know that" Kurt said and he was proud of himself that his voice came out so strong. To be honest, he was terrified because he didn't know what could happen to him, but he was thirsty, very thirsty. And that water seemed to be so fresh and cold, he needed it. But he didn't trust Blaine.

Blaine sighed and tried again.

"Look, I know you don't trust me but I won't hurt you. I just want you to feel better."

Kurt felt angrier than before.

"Really? Then why did you bring me here? Why I am tied up?" he shouted.

"Kurt, please..."

"No! I've done nothing to you! Why are you doing this?"

He felt more tears in his eyes.

"It's the best for you. You are in danger and that's the only way we can protect you!" Blaine said in a raised voice.

"Of course. As all I know, you can be demons, too" Kurt said quietly, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

"I am not, okay?" the other boy said and stepped closer.

"Just let me go, please" Kurt begged and blinked his tears away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" Blaine said, looking down. He couldn't stand Kurt's sad look.

"I won't help you" Kurt said and looked away. He didn't want to continue this conversation, it was pointless.

Blaine sighed again and stepped back.

"I will come back later" he said and left Kurt alone again.

~ o ~

By the time Blaine came back, Kurt was in a much worse state. He just had a vision, his eyes were burning and again, he couldn't do anything to make it better. He was tired, hungry and thirsty, the chair was uncomfortable and he was cold. Yeah, he had enough.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he saw Kurt's bloodshot eyes.

"Not really, no" Kurt said and tried to blink a few times to make his eyes better. They hurt so much and when he closed his eyes, he saw the images of his vision once again. "My eyes hurt."

Blaine stepped to him and lifted his chin to look into Kurt's eyes.

"Did you have a vision? What was it about?"

Kurt turned his head away. He was still mad and didn't want to look at Blaine.

"I won't tell you, I don't trust you" he said quietly.

"You know we can make you tell us, right? We have the power to force you" said a new voice behind Blaine's back.

"Puck, I said I just needed a few minutes with him..." Blaine started, but his friend – Puck – cut in.

"You obviously can't even get him to drink that damn water. We thought somebody else should make a try" Puck said and walked right in front of Kurt. The boy didn't like the expression on the other's face.

"And what are you going to do?" Kurt said and he could hear his voice tremble. Great.

"Listen, we need those damn visions and if you are not willing to give them us, we will make you. This whole situation is too dangerous for all of us to make fun of it. So tell me what you saw."

Puck leaned close to Kurt, not caring about Blaine's protest.

"We should just..."

"Shut up, Blaine!" Puck growled and turned back to Kurt. "What did you see?"

Kurt bit his lower lip and tried to think. They needed him, so they couldn't kill him. He had to ask for something in return for his visions, so he could get free.

"Untie me and I will tell you" he said finally. Puck stared at him for a long moment but shook his head.

"No can do. Let's try again."

Kurt gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back.

"Look, I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, my eyes burn and I really need to use the bathroom."

They won't leave him here if he has to use the bathroom, right? Puck looked like he didn't believe him.

"Okay, you can use the bathroom now and we will order something for you after you told us about your vision. Deal?" he asked.

Kurt knew he wouldn't get better now, so he nodded. Puck took out a pocketknife (to Kurt's horror) and cut the ropes. Kurt jumped up but his wrists and ankles burnt from being tied up so long and he had to sit down again.

"Let me help you" Blaine said and suddenly, he was there, kneeling in front of Kurt, reaching out for his ankles. Kurt felt a cold sensation and his ankles get better.

"Wha-what did you do?" he asked and wanted to pull away, but Blaine took his wrists and repeated his motions. Kurt saw a brief flash of white light and he could feel the coolness again.

"Oh, that's my power. Well, some of my powers. Do you like it? I can use it on your eyes later" Blaine said, smiling. He was happy that he could help Kurt.

"Some ice will make it. But thank you" Kurt said with a small smile but was suprised he thanked Blaine's for his offer.

"Okay, boys, let's flirt later. We have work to do" Puck said, smirking. Kurt and Blaine reddened instantly.

"We were just talking" Kurt murmured and followed Blaine out of the room.

~ o ~

Kurt was silently eating the slice of pizza, while the boys were searching for the demon with a pendulum. After a resultless visit in the bathroom (Why is the air shaft so big on the films if in the reality he can't use it as an escape route?) he told them about his last vision. It was really confusing. First he had thought that he was in a dream because nothing made any sense. There was a guy, keeping a card to his neck, saying he will cut his throat with it. There were a few other people around them, they were scared and didn't move. But then he jumped into another vision (he was sure it was a vision because of the weird blue light he saw every time) and the guy was there again, fighting against Blaine and Puck. He didn't see Sam and he felt like the boy was in danger.

And then he came back to reality with aching eyes. So it was a vision. He didn't know what the card scene meant but he was sure he will have other visions and make it clearer.

"He isn't in the city" Blaine sighed and leaned back on his chair. Of course it would have been too easy if the demon had been right in front of their eyes.

"Maybe Kurt should try to see more" Sam suggested. Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"That's not so simple. I can't force the visions" he said.

"Have you ever tried to have them?" Puck asked and Kurt didn't like his expression. Okay, he didn't like the man at all.

"Yeah. I like having burning eyes and headache. It's so fantastic" the boy replied sarcastically and turned away.

"I know it's hard for you, but you have to try. We will help you" Blaine said gently and stepped to the boy. "Just close your eyes and focus on the vision you had last time."

Kurt didn't want to force another vision but he knew he didn't have a choice. So he closed his eyes and focused on the images of Blaine attacking the demon. He felt the familiar feeling of a vision coming and he got scared, so hastily opened his eyes.

"I-I can't" he whispered and desperately tried to make Blaine understand how bad having this visions is.

"You can do this, come on" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. "I'm with you."

In the background, Puck and Sam looked at each other in confusion. They never saw Blaine acting around someone like this. They could tell Kurt had already wrapped him around his fingers.

"Just close your eyes" Blaine whispered calmly. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "Now focus on your last vision. We have to know where it happens."

Kurt saw a brief flash of blue light and he was in the middle of the fight again. This time, he tried not to watch the boys, he focused on his surroundings. They were in an old warehouse, it was big, empty and dark.

"What do you see?" he heard Blaine ask him.

"It's... it's a warehouse, I guess" he replied. His voice sounded weird, like he was underwater.

"Can you see anything else? A-a streetplate through the window or..."

"I think there is an office. I can see papers on the desk" Kurt replied and was hesitant if he should go there and look around. He didn't know what would happen.

"Go in there" Blaine said and sat down beside Kurt, not letting go of his hand.

Kurt took another deep breath and walked into the office. That place was disgusting, with dirt everywhere and he almost left the room because of the smell.

"I hate this place" he muttered and he could hear the boys chuckle in the background, like they were in another room. He went straight to the desk and began searching for information. He found a lot of bills, each one for the firm Abraham's Antiquity in Denver, Colorado.

"I think it's in Denver, the warehouse is the property of Abraham's Antiquity" Kurt sighed and went out of the room for some air.

"Okay, that's all we needed, come out of the vision" he heard Blaine's voice. Was he concerned?

"How?" Kurt asked back because he didn't know how he could go back to the reality. He looked around restlessly. The place was quiet, he didn't see Blaine, Puck or even the demon anymore, he was alone. He waited for Blaine's answer but nothing came.

"Blaine! Blaine? Can you here me?" he yelled but didn't get an answer.

"You went too deep into this vision, seer" he heard a voice behind his back but before he could turn around, he had felt the sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

~ o ~

Kurt woke up with a headache... again. He opened his eyes but closed them immediately when pain shot through his head.

"Oh, my God! You're awake! Are you okay?" he heard Blaine's voice. It was like he was screaming right into his ear.

"You are so loud..." Kurt moaned and tried to open his eyes again. They burned as always when he had a vision, so he blinked a few times to make it better.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? You just passed out and we couldn't wake you up and I was so worried..." Blaine babbled.

"I will be okay. Just don't speak for a minute, please" Kurt said and closed his eyes again. His headache seemed to lessen and he finally noticed where they were. He sat up straight with wide eyes. "Why are we in a car?"

"Because we have to go to Denver, princess" Puck replied from the driver's seat.

"What?" Kurt yelled. He looked out of the window and didn't see the lights of the city. "Where are we?" He started to get nervous.

"We didn't know when you will wake up and we had to go..." Blaine started and Kurt saw the guilt in his eyes.

"So you thought you will just take me with you? You can't do this! I have to go back to New York" Kurt said and tried to slow down his breathing. This can't be happening.

"Kurt, you have to calm down..." Blaine said but Kurt cut in again.

"Don't tell me what I have to do! I had a perfect life before you showed up, without demons and crazy guys who think they have to save the world!" he yelled at Blaine and then he turned to Puck. "Stop the car!"

Puck smiled in his seat. Kurt could be really irritating but he liked the boy's style.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stop now. The drive to Denver is pretty long" he said and watched from the mirror as Kurt's face went even paler and his eyes widened.

"You can't be serious... I-I want to get out!" he said and was close to open the door and jump out of the car. This whole situation seemed like a nightmare and he wanted to wake up and go back to his boring life.

"Dude, it's fine. We are superheroes, isn't that cool?" Sam asked from his seat next to Puck, turning back and smiling at Kurt. The boy was so close to tears, he just closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want this.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine wanted to say something to calm Kurt down but he didn't find the right words. So he reached out and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kurt flinched and pulled away.

"Don't touch me" he whispered and finally gave up the fight against the tears. He turned away from Blaine and cried silently.

~ o ~

"I-I brought you dinner" Blaine said as he closed the door of their room.

They chose to stay in a motel for the night and it took for Puck and Sam only a second to decide that Kurt will stay with Blaine. They tied up the boy once again and left Sam behind to watch him while Blaine and Puck brought them food. After Blaine's return Sam left the room, leaving Blaine alone to deal with Kurt.

"I'm not hungry" Kurt said and looked away.

Blaine put the food down and leaned against the door, his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he could stand Kurt's behaviour. He understood how scared the boy was from them but it couldn't go that way forever. They had to work as a team. So he suddenly pushed himself away from the wall and stepped to Kurt. He grabbed the boy's tied hands and dragged him to the table.

"I know that you are hungry and I won't beg you. Eat it and maybe I will let you to have a shower alone" Blaine said and was proud of himself that he could say those words without trembling. He wasn't a guy who made threats but he had to try out if it worked with Kurt. They boy looked at him with disbelief but after a long moment he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay" he whispered and reached out for the food. He couldn't open the bag because of the rope around his wrists, but Blaine was so happy to see him cooperate that he jumped to Kurt to help him instantly.

"Here" he said and gave Kurt a cheeseburger. "I thought it will make it. Everybody likes cheeseburgers" Blaine said and sat down next to Kurt. The boy took the burger into his trembling hands and started eating silently.

"What happened in your vision?" Blaine asked suddenly and continued as Kurt looked up at him with confusion. "You didn't reply when I spoke to you. And then you passed out."

Kurt swallowed the food and was silent for a long moment. Blaine thought he wouldn't say anything when the boy finally began speaking.

"I'm not sure. I went out of the office and tried to come out of the vision but I couldn't. It was really scary. There was nobody else in there. Then I heard somebody speaking behind me and tried to turn around. Then, darkness. And I woke up in the car."

Blaine looked at him with concern.

"Did you recognize the voice's owner? Do you remember what he or she said?" he asked.

"He said I went too deep into the vision" Kurt said quietly and looked down. "And I think it was the demon. I remember his voice from the last vision."

Blaine stared at Kurt with open mouth.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked finally and Kurt knew from his voice that he was scared.

"Yes. But he was supposed to be there, didn't he?" he asked because he didn't get why Blaine was acting like that.

"Kurt, it was a vision. He shouldn't have been able to speak to you."

Kurt finally understood. Somehow, the demon was able to get into his vision, which meant that he could even manipulate it.

"But... how is it possible?" he asked. Blaine didn't listen to him, he was deep in his thoughts.

"I... I have to speak with the others" he said suddenly and stood up, pulling Kurt up with him. He brought the boy back to the bed and fixed his hands to the bedframe with the rope.

"Hey!" Kurt said as he tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go away. I will be back soon, I promise" Blaine said as he stepped to the door and quickly left the room.

~ o ~

Blaine found Sam and Puck on their beds, watching TV. They looked up in confusion when Blaine entered the room.

"Dude, you're supposed to watch Kurt..." Puck started but Blaine cut in.

"I tied him to the bed, he can't go anywhere. But we have a problem" Blaine said and sat down on Sam's bed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The demon. He was somehow able to get into Kurt's vision, he talked to him. I think he manipulated Kurt's visions" Blaine sighed and lowered his head.

"Damn" Puck murmured. "So he isn't even in Denver?"

"He must be there. The pendulum showed the place Kurt saw in his vision" Sam answered.

"I think we should check it. We can't be sure Kurt's vision was real, it could be a trap" Blaine said wearily and reached out for Sam's bag next to him. He took out the map and the pendulum, so they could make another search.

"It's the same place" Sam said as he watched the pendulum showing the same spot as earlier.

"I still don't like it. Something is wrong" Blaine said, chewing his lip.

"We have to go there and find out. Except if Kurt has another vision" Puck said and yawned. "But first of all, we have to sleep. We can discuss the plan tomorrow."

"I agree" Sam said and climbed back into his bed. "I'm so tired."

"Fine" Blaine sighed as he stood up. "But remember, we have to leave early. They can't see Kurt because I don't think he will be in the mood to cooperate."

He went to the door and opened it to step out.

"Sleep well. And don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Puck called after him, laughing and Blaine could hear Sam's giggle, too.

"Very funny" Blaine said and slammed the door.

~ o ~

As he stepped into their room, he could see Kurt on his knees as he tried to undo the rope around his wirsts. His wrists were red where the rope scratched the boy's skin and Blaine knew it will be very painful in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing?" he sighed and slammed the door behind him. The boy hissed as he turned around because he hurt his wrists with the sudden movement.

"I thought you need time to make a plan" he said and turned back to the ropes.

"We will figure out what to do, but not now" Blaine said and stepped closer. He could see that Kurt injured himself pretty badly and he had to stop the boy before he could do more harm. So he pushed Kurt onto the bed and didn't let him to sit up.

"Would you leave me alone?" Kurt asked and tried to free himself but Blaine kept him in place.

"You have to stop that" Blaine said but didn't let Kurt go. "Did you see what you did to your skin?"

"Yeah, but I don't care" Kurt said, not stopping for a moment.

"Listen..."

"No, y_ou_ listen for a moment. I'm not like an animal you can keep in a cage. I have a family and they are worried because I didn't call them for days!" Kurt said and Blaine could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I... I didn't know, I'm sorry" he whispered and let go of Kurt.

"My dad is sick and he must be so worried about me" Kurt said, sobbing.

"I... you can call him tomorrow" Blaine said quickly because he couldn't stand Kurt's tears. The boy looked up hopefully.

"Really?"

"You have to promise me that you won't say a word about where you are or what we are doing, but yeah... you can talk to him. Tomorrow." Blaine said and untied Kurt's hands.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked fearfully.

"I promised you a shower, don't you remember?" Blaine smiled. "Come on, here is a towel and I will get you some clothes ready."

"Thank you" Kurt mumbled as he took the towel from Blaine and walked into the bathroom.

~ o ~

Kurt, for the first time in days, didn't feel like he had to run away. He didn't like the situation, he didn't like being tied up for the day or being in danger, but Blaine... Blaine was nice. And he started having feelings for him, even if he knew it couldn't end well.

He finished showering, dried himself with the towel and clamed it around himself before stepping out of the bathroom.

"So? Did you find something for me to wear?" he asked and stepped closer to Blaine.

The man looked up, with a shirt in his hand and his mouth hanging wide open as he took in the sight in front of him. Kurt was standing there, with only a towel around his waist. His hair was ruffled and wet, waterdrops falling down onto his perfect chest...

"...Blaine?" Blaine looked up suddenly as Kurt stepped to him and waved his hand a few times in front of him.

"You are beautiful..." Blaine mumbled, not noticing his words. Kurt reddened as he heard him.

"I... thank you? I guess. So... can I have some clothes?" Kurt asked and looked away. This was so awkward.

"Yeah... yeah, these are for you" Blaine handed Kurt the clothes and stood up, turning away. He could feel how Kurt's sight affected on his body and it would be embarrassing if the boy saw it.

"You can turn back" Kurt said after a minute. Blaine looked at him carefully and sighed in relief as he saw Kurt in his clothes.

"I... khm... we should sleep" Blaine said and walked to his bed. He forgot that Kurt might run away since he was free.

"So you won't tie me up?" Kurt asked hopefully. The skin on his wrist was angry red and he was sure it would be worse in the morning.

"You won't run away, will you?" Blaine asked tiredly. To be honest, he wanted Kurt to feel comfortable around them.

"Blaine, we are in the middle of nowhere. Where could I go?" Kurt asked and lay down. He was tired and would be really glad if he don't get another vision anytime soon.

"I-I will close the door. Just in case you change your mind while we are asleep" Blaine said and jumped to the door, closing it and taking the key with him into the bed.

"Whatever" Kurt said and turned onto his side, away from Blaine.

"Goodnight, Kurt" Blaine said and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Blaine" Kurt whispered into to darkness and closed his eyes.

~ o ~

_Kurt found himself in the bright and ornate hall of a casino. He was dressed in a black suit, a really fashionable one, and he was waiting for his companion to arrive._

_"I'm sorry I'm late" he heard the familiar voice behind him. He smiled and turned around._

_"You're always late, Blaine" he said stepped a little closer, so Blaine could hug and kiss him."Shall we?"_

_Blaine took his hand and led him into a large room full of card-tables. _

_"You know today I'm the one who will win?" Kurt asked playfully and took two glasses of champagne into his hands._

_"Always so comfident" Blaine laughed and sipped his drink._

_"And when I thought there will be no gay romance in my dream..." they heard behind them. As the boys turned around, they saw Puck standing there, grinning widely._

_"What are you doing in my dream?" Blaine asked and he wasn't happy to see Puck. He had to be around him enough when he was awake._

_"This is my dream, Blainey" Puck answered. "Vegas, sexy underdressed chicks, alcohol... Everything I like dreaming about. Although I never saw you here and don't get me wrong, but I would be glad if you go and find another place for yourself."_

_"Don't you think it's weird we all have the same dream?" Kurt asked and looked around nervously. "Is that Sam?" he asked when he noticed the blond standing not too far from them, between three beautiful girls._

_"I think so" Blaine said and he had to agree with Kurt. Something wasn't right. "Come on!"_

_He went straight to Sam and grabbed his arm._

_"I'm sorry but I have to have a word with you. Bye, girls" he said and dragged a frustrated Sam with him._

_"Why are you always there to ruin my life? Can't I have a few hours without you?" Sam asked and shook off Blaine's hand._

_"Sam, we have the same dream. Don't you think there is something wrong?" Blaine asked as he rolled his eyes._

_"Uh... no?" the blond said._

_"Guys, I think we have a problem" Kurt said, pointing at the other attendants. It seemed like they were frozen, nobody moved around them._

_"This can't be good..." Puck murmured. Suddenly, somebody's laughter rang around them, causing the boys to flinch._

_"Don't you like my suprise?" they heard and a man in the other end of the room started walking towards them._

_"Who are you?" Sam asked, ready to attack. Puck and Blaine joined him, pushing Kurt behind them._

_"My name is Artie and I think you're looking for me. I thought it would be the best if we meet here and not in that dirty warehouse."_

_Artie stepped even closer._

_"How is it possible?" Kurt whispered. They were in a dream, the demon couldn't be here..._

_"Let's say this is my special ability. I can get into dreams, manipulate them" Artie answered. "I have to say, you have a great taste, Puck. I love these girls" he stroked a girl's chin._

_"What do you want?" Blaine asked, not moving an inch._

_"Just have some fun. You know, those long years in the box were really boring."_

_Artie snapped his fingers and in a second, Kurt appeared beside him. He grabbed the boy's neck and pushed him against the wall._

_"Come on, guys. What will you do now?" he asked and squeezed Kurt's neck, causing the boy to whimper._

_"Leave him alone!" Blaine shouted._

_"Or what?" Artie challenged and pulled a card out from his pocket. "What if I cut his throat?" _

_Kurt grabbed Artie's arm to push the card away but he was too strong._

_"It's just a dream. What would happen?" Sam asked and Artie turned towards him, smiling._

_"You know, if you you die in your dream, you die in the reality, too" he explained and let go of Kurt, who fell to the ran to him but Artie didn't cared. He kept his eyes on Sam._

_"What are you doing?" Sam asked and took a step back. He didn't like the glimpse in the demon's eyes._

_"Just teaching you a lesson" he said and attacked._

_Artie was fast and strong, he reached Sam in a second and pushed him to the ground. Puck tried to help him but Artie waved his hand and suddenly, Puck couldn't move._

_"Blaine!" he shouted and the boy stood up to join the fight._

_"Not so fast" Artie waved again, making Blaine and Kurt immobile._

_"What? But..." Blaine said as he desperately tried to move but he couldn't._

_"And now, back to my lesson..." the demon smiled devilishly and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a long knife appeared right in the demon's hand. "Let's see what we have here..."_

_He moved closer to Sam who tried to push him away but the magic which immobilized his friends got to him, too._

_"Say goodbye..." Artie said and stabbed him._

Kurt woke up with a scream. He looked around and needed a few seconds to realise they weren't in the casino anymore. He looked at Blaine who was sitting on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Did you see it?" Kurt asked and Blaine didn't need to answer the question. He was just as scared as Kurt.

"God! Sam!" Blaine yelled and sprang out of the bed, searching for the key. He found it under his pillow and quickly jumped to the door, opening it and running to Sam and Puck's room.

As he opened the door, he thought he will throw up. Sam was still in his bed, Puck beside him and desperately tried to wake his friends. Sam's chest was a bloody mess, like he was stabbed more times.

"What...?" asked Kurt behind him. He just saw Sam's body and after a wave of nausea he jumped to him to help Puck.

"The demon is a fucking Freddy Krueger" Puck said hysterically and after he couldn't wake his friend he began bandaging Sam's injuries. Kurt could see the tears in his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked and turned to Blaine who wasn't able to answer the question. They were in trouble. In a bigger trouble than ever before.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter, dear readers! Thank you for reading this story and thank you for the reviews! They are really inspiring, so please let me know what you think this time, too. **

**Warnings: blood, violence and some Klaine sexy moments in the first dream scene (if you don't like it)**

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as Blaine stepped to the car with their bags in his hands.

Puck was still in the room with Sam, who didn't wake up in the past few hours. They decided it would be the best if they leave early, so they can reach Denver and the demon faster. If they had any luck, he would be able to wake Sam.

"I don't know" Blaine answered quietly. "I'm worried about Sam."

"He will be fine" Kurt said but he knew they couldn't be sure. They didn't even know where Sam's soul was.

Blaine stared at him for a long moment and then suddenly he moved closer, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. He wanted to cry because he was so worried and felt insecure, but he knew he had to be strong for their sake. He inhaled Kurt's scent deeply, which made him feel slightly better.

"He will be fine" Kurt said again as he tried to comfort Blaine. He understood what the boy could feel right now. If one of his friends would have been in this situation, he would be completely devastated.

"Thank you" Blaine said and pulled away. "I... I have to go back and help Puck. Please, just don't run away. We have to stick together until we find the demon."

Kurt nodded.

"I'll be here. Go, help Puck" he said and leaned against the car. After seeing what the demon was capable of, he didn't plan to go anywhere without the boys.

Blaine and Puck carried Sam out to the car and onto the backseat. Puck sat down beside him, Blaine was the driver and Kurt had the passenger's seat.

"Don't forget, we can't sleep until the demon is back in the box, okay?" Puck asked as Blaine started driving.

"Don't worry, I don't want to go back there again" Blaine groaned.

"Kurt, maybe you should try to have a vision again" Puck said after a few minutes.

"No" Blaine said suddenly. "It's too dangerous."

"Blaine, I want to help..." Kurt started but Blaine cut in again.

"I said no! We can't lose anybody else!" he shouted, causing Kurt to wince.

"Okay" the boy said quietly. Blaine looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but... I just... I don't want you to get hurt. We don't know what exactly happened to Sam and we have to be careful if we don't want this to happen again" he said and had to remind himself to keep his eyes on the road because he wanted to reach out and squeez Kurt's hand so badly.

"Don't worry, it will be fine" Puck said and lifted the bottle in his hand. "We have enough coffee for the whole year."

~ o ~

"Okay, guys, you have five minutes" Puck said as they reached a filling station. Kurt and Blaine went into the shop to pay for the fueling and buy more drinks with caffeine.

Staying awake was harder than they thought it will be. They only had a few hours rest the last night and sitting in the car all day long didn't help they decided to take a short break before continuing their trip.

Blaine and Kurt quickly bought a few drinks and went back to the car. Puck leaned against the door as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Here, drink this" Kurt said and quickly handed him an energy drink.

"Thanks" Puck said and opened the bottle. "We can't be too far, right?"

Blaine took out his map and checked their route before shaking his head.

"We will be there before sunset."

"And what are we going to do when we are there?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. As he only had visions, he couldn't help the boys, so they had to come up with a plan how they want to overpower the dangerous demon.

"I think he can only hurt us when we are asleep. Every demon has a special power and this one can manipulate dreams. So I don't think he is stronger than we physically" Blain said and stepped to the front door. He finished his coffee fast and wanted to be on the road again. If there was any hope that they could bring Sam back, he wanted to find it as soon as they can.

~ o ~

"Okay, we're almost there" Kurt said as he stared at the map in his lap. "Turn right."

Blaine did as he was told. He was so tired, just wanted to go to sleep. It was hard to focus on the road.

"When we get there, I want you to stay in the car with Sam" he said.

"Don't you think you will need my help?" Kurt asked and turned around to look at Puck and Sam. "Puck, don't fall asleep!" he said louder when he saw the man's eyes closing.

"I'm awake" Puck murmured and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that" Kurt said and turned back to watch the road.

They drove for about 20 minutes when he saw the car slowly going down from the road.

"Blaine!" he yelled and the man opened his eyes wide when he heard his name. He almost fell asleep while driving.

"I'm sorry" he said and focused on the road again.

"I think we need a break" Kurt said in concern. The last thing they needed was an accident.

"No, I'm fine..." Blaine started but Puck cut him off from the backseat.

"Kurt's right, we need some fresh air. No, I have better idea. I'll drive, you need some rest."

Blaine shook his head.

"We are close. Just... just talk to me, so I won't fall asleep."

He could feel Kurt's and Puck's eyes on him, so he forced his own eyes wider open.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt started and Blaine turned towards him suddenly.

"I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone!"

The boys felt the road becoming bumpy under the car and they all looked out of the front window to see why.

"Oh, my God!" Kurt screamed.

The car was now off the road, heading towards the trees not too far from it. Blaine desperately tried to stop the vehicle but the brake didn't work. The last thing he saw was an old oak in front of them and then everything went black.

~ o ~

_It was a good way to wake up... a very good way. Blaine was lying on his back in a very comfortable bed. It was so warm and soft. And there was a man beside him, with his head resting on Blaine's chest and breathing steadily. He could see his pale skin and brown locks. Kurt. Blaine smile and stroked the boy's hair before his hand wandered down on Kurt's back. Kurt stired in his sleep before opening his eyes._

_"Good morning, beautiful" Blaine said and kissed the boy immediately as he lifted his head. Kurt moaned into the kiss and reached up with his left hand, cupping Blaine's neck and pulling him closer._

_"Good morning" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips and went back for another kiss._

_"We have to get out of the bed" Blaine said after a few minutes as they came up for air. "You know, work."_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow before climbing over Blaine._

_"I think we have something more plesurable to do" the boy said and kissed Blaine again. _

_He started pressing kisses over Blaine's jaw, moving down slowly. He reached Blaine's nipples, running his tongue around each of them a few times before sucking hard on the right one._

_"Oh, God!" Blaine moaned and unconsciously moved his hips upwards. Kurt smiled as he felt the man's hard member against his stomach._

_"Don't move" Kurt ordered and ran a hand down Blaine's side._

_He ran his tongue down Blaine's chest, almost reaching his destination..._

_"Boys, it's time to wake up!"_

_Kurt jumped down from Blaine's legs as his dad started knocking on their bedroom's door._

_"We're awake!" he shouted and went to the wardrobe, Blaine looking after him disappointedly._

_"No, please, you can't leave me here like that!" he pouted, trying to get Kurt back into the bed._

_"You know they won't leave us alone. But I promise, we will finish this after work" Kurt winked, walking back to the bed with their clothes. He sat down and kissed Blaine briefly._

_"You are evil, Kurt Hummel, do you know that?" Blaine asked as he climbed out of the bed, his cock still hard._

_"I'll make it up later, I promise" Kurt answered and quickly got dressed. Blaine followed him and they could leave the room in two minutes._

_"It was about time" Kurt's dad murmured as they made their way to the table. _

_"I'm sorry, dad" Kurt said and reached out for a cup and the coffee._

_"So I thought we could watch the game together tomorrow night. What do you think?" Burt smiled as he ate his bacon with eggs. Kurt frowned as he saw what was on his dad's plate._

_"Dad, you shouldn't eat that, what about your health?" he asked._

_"I'm completely healthy, Kurt" the man answered._

_"But you had a heart attack!" Kurt said as he stood up. Burt looked at him as if he had two heads._

_"I never had a heart attack" the man answered._

_"Of course you had! Blaine, tell him" Kurt said and didn't understand why his dad was acting so oddly._

_"I..." Blaine started but then Kurt's mother walked into the room. Kurt's mother, who was dead for years. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at his mother._

_"Mom? But... how?" he asked. It was hard to speak. He couldn't breath from the suprise._

_"What? Is there something wrong?" Elisabeth asked with a sweet smile. _

_That was the time when Kurt realised that everything was wrong. His mother should have been dead, his father should have had a heart attack, and... he shouldn't have been with Blaine. He barely knew Blaine._

_"Blaine, I think we're dreaming again" he turned to the man who looked at him with confusion._

_"I don't understand" Blaine said finally._

_Kurt started getting sick. He had to get out of here and he had to get Blaine and his father out of the dream._

_"We have to wake up" he said and started shaking Blaine._

_"What? But..." Blaine tried to pull his hands away but Kurt didn't let him._

_"Wake up! Wake up!" Kurt shouted and started shaking Blaine harder as he saw trees appearing behind his back._

~ o ~

Kurt woke up to his own scream. It was really bad, worse than the visions. Every inch of his body ached and he could hardly breath. He was afraid of closing his eyes, so he stared forward as he tried to catch his breath.

"Blaine..." he said when he remembered where he was. He turned to the man beside him, still not concious, and started shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Blaine slowly started blinking and Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Thank God, you're okay!" he said and he felt tears gathering in his eyes. He leaned forward and hugged Blaine.

"Uh-oh... hurts..." the man moaned and Kurt immediately pulled away. Blaine opened his eyes wider and stared at Kurt for a few long moments before realising what was going on. "That was close" he whispered but Kurt wasn't paying attention.

He opened the door and got out, clinging into the door for a second because he felt dizzy. As the dizzyness disappeared, Kurt opened the door next to Puck to try and wake him up.

"Come on, Puck!" he shouted as he shook the man's shoulder. "Blaine, help me!"

Blaine slowly got out of the car and stepped to Kurt to help him. They tried to wake the man, Blaine even slapped him once but to no avail.

"Do you think the demon caught him, too?" Kurt asked in concern. Blaine bit his lip and shook Puck one more time.

"Maybe... maybe he's just unconcious. Let's wait a little a longer."

Blaine stayed next to the car but Kurt sat back down. Blaine healed a lot faster than he, he only had a little red line over his eyebrow but otherwise he was fine. So were Sam and Puck physically.

"Look!" Blaine said suddenly and Kurt stood up to see what happened.

Blaine took a step back when Puck's shirt suddenly opened, like an invisible hand had moved it. They stood there in silence, waiting for nobody knew what. After a few minutes of silence, they heard a scratching noise and bloody lines started to appear on Puck's now bare chest.

"God" Kurt said as he read the message and stepped back because he felt sick. He emptied his stomach just a second later, but Blaine didn't move to help him. He stared down on Puck's now healing skin and the words there written with his own blood: _Two to go_.

~ o ~

"Are you sure you want to go in there alone?" Kurt asked quietly as they finally made it to the warehouse. After Puck's skin was completely healed, Blaine left Kurt with the boys to look for another car. He didn't tell Kurt how he had found one so fast and Kurt didn't want to know. He had a bad feeling that Blaine didn't just rent a car.

"You have to stay here, it's too dangerous" Blaine said and got out. He went back and opened the trunk. Kurt got out just a second later and joined him.

"What are these?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. There in the trunk was a complete arsenal of weapons. Blaine took two guns and handed one of them to Kurt.

"Here, take this" he said and Kurt took the weapon carefully. "If the demon comes out first, just shoot him."

Kurt's eyes widened even more.

"I... I can't" he said finally.

"Yes, you can and you will. If I don't survive this day, you have to finish the job. That's the only way we can save the world" Blaine answered and started walking towards the building, not waiting for Kurt's answer.

"Wait!" Kurt said suddenly and grabbed Blaine's wrist.

The man turned around and before he could say a word, Kurt's mouth was pressed tightly on his. He remained unmoving for a second as his brain tried to process what was happening but then he grabbed Kurt's neck from behind, pulling the boy closer to him and deepened the kiss. They enjoyed the moment and when Blaine finally pulled away, he wanted to go back for another kiss.

"It's gonna be fine" he said and quickly turned around because there was a big chance that he would kiss Kurt again and again if he don't move.

"Be careful" Kurt whispered, staying beside the car.

Blaine walked to the warehouse slowly, keeping the gun in his hand, and he tried to prepare himself for what there was waiting for him. He reached out for the door handle, ready to open the door...

"Fuck!" he swore and quickly pulled his hand back as pain shot through it.

Suddenly, the building started glowing brightly, especially by the entrance.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, running up to him.

"Stay there!" Blaine shouted and reached out again but he couldn't break through the shield-like light. "I can't go in there" he said and stepped back. He didn't know what to do next. It was something they never experienced in the last years.

"What are we going to do now?" Kurt asked, not moving from his place. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know. I have to get in somehow."

"My place, my rules" they heard the now familiar voice of the demon behind them and they turned quickly back towards the building.

"What is it supposed to mean?" Blaine shouted. They waited for a few seconds but they didn't get an answer.

"Blaine, I think he wants us to meet him in our dream, just like before" Kurt said.

"No, we can't do that" Blaine said, shaking his head. It was too dangerous. He didn't want him or Kurt ending up like Sam and Puck.

"I don't think we have another choice" Kurt replied. He hated the idea of going back to sleep where a powerful demon was waiting for them but they had to get to him somehow.

"Okay, I'll do it. You wait here" Blaine said and stepped back to the car.

"You can't go there alone!" Kurt protested but Blaine didn't listen to him.

"It'll be fine" Blaine said and leaned back on his seat, closing his eyes. He was so tired that he only needed a few minutes to fall asleep.

"Be careful" Kurt murmured and started chewing his lip in nervousness.

~ o ~

_Blaine found himself in the warehouse. Well, in something that seemed like a warehouse._

_"Really? The last one was so much better" he called out._

_"Well, you forgot to bring the seer with you. But I have to agree, that one was hot" the demon said as he stepped out of the shadow._

_"So, what now? You know I don't have the whole day" Blaine said in an exasperated tone._

_"Tsk, tsk. Come on, Blaine, you know you won't go anywhere. I won't let you go" Artie said and smacked his fingers. _

_Out of nowhere, a wall appeared just beside Blaine and he had to step back. As he looked up, he saw Sam and Puck chained to the wall. He let out a shaky breath as he saw that they were awake and seemingly fine._

_"Are you okay?" he asked in concern and tried to reach his friend but they were too high above him._

_"Dude, you have to get out of here. Now!" Puck said. He and Sam saw how dangerous the demon was, he didn't want Blaine to end up beside them._

_"No. I'm here to free you" Blaine said and made another attempt to reach his friends._

_"Well, that's sweet and all but as I said, you won't go anywhere" the demon said and smacked his fingers again. _

_The warehouse disappeared and Blaine found himself on a meadow. And he wasn't alone, Kurt was sitting right beside him._

_"This isn't real" Blaine whispered but he was confused. Kurt couldn't be here, he told him to wait by the car. "You're not Kurt."_

_"I am, Blaine. This is real. You locked up the demons long ago. We are free. Don't you remember?" Kurt – no, it's not the real Kurt – said._

_"No. I don't believe you" Blaine said and stood up, ready to attack._

_"You don't want to hurt me, right?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine bit his lip, not knowing what to do. What if Kurt was really here with him? He couldn't hurt him._

_"Lay back down, there's so much we could do" Kurt said, smiling sweetly._

_"I..." Blaine didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes for a moment and as he opened them again, he was lieing on the grass, with Kurt sitting on his tights._

_"Good boy" Kurt said as his hands wandered up and down on Blaine's chest. "Close your eyes for me, Blaine."_

_Blaine shook his head and grabbed Kurt's hips to lift the boy up from him. Kurt looked disappointed._

_"That's not what I expected from you" Kurt said, reaching up to Blaine's neck._

_"You're not real!" Blaine shouted and tried to free himself but this Kurt was a lot stronger than the real one. He easily grabbed Blaine's neck and squeezed it._

_"Of course I'm not real" Kurt said, pressing against Blaine's neck more tightly. "You're an even easier target than your friends. You see a pretty boy and become completely useless."_

_Black and white points appeared in front of Blaine's eyes and he knew he will lose conciousness fast. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the darkness, when he heard a loud thud and Kurt's hands were gone from his neck. He opened his eyes just in time to see the demon transfrom back into his original form and disappear. He looked up to see his savior and..._

_"Kurt?" he asked and stood up immediately because he didn't believe that it was real. He prepared himself for the fight again. Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped closer._

_"No, I'm Santa" he said 's eyes widened and Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Of course it's me. Come on, we have to get out of here."_

_"But... how?" Blaine asked._

_"It turnes out that I can manipulate the dreams, too, just like the demon. I think it's because of my gift. I came in here and was able to find you. The boys are back in the car safely, by the way."_

_Blaine let out a shaky breath. So everything was fine._

_"And how will we go back?" he asked. Kurt took his hand and started pulling him towards a door which appeared out of nowhere._

_"Follow me" Kurt said and stepped through the door. Blaine followed after a second hesitation._

~ o ~

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. He felt rested just like he had had a good night's sleep but the pain in his throat reminded him where he came back from.

"Morning, beautiful" Puck jocked beside him and he looked up with a big smile to see him and Sam standing there.

"You're here" he murmured, still not totally awake.

"Yeah, thanks to Kurt" Sam said. "You should have seen it, it was like Superman appearing out of nowhere to save the world."

Blaine smiled and looked around. He didn't see Kurt.

"Where is he?"

"I'm here" he heard Kurt's voice from behind where he was sitting with closed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I'll be. Now go, get the demon" Kurt said and handed the box to Sam.

"Right. We will be back soon. Just... don't move, okay?" Blaine asked and got out of the car fast.

"Don't worry, I'm too weak to go anywhere right now" Kurt said and leaned back again.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Blaine ordered and started walking towards the warehouse fast.

As they reached it, he opened the door. There was darkness and silence inside. He took a few steps towards the empty space in front of them. Suddenly, they heard noises, like something scratching on the hard floor.

"It's over. Let us see you" Blaine yelled. They heard the noises coming closer and a few seconds later, a man in a wheelchair appeared in front of them. The demon.

"But... you're in a wheelchair?" Puck asked in disbelief. The man in their dreams was strong and completely healthy. The demon rolled his eyes as he came closer.

"As you can see, I don't have legs" the demon said, pointing down, and the boys looked where his legs should have been. He was right, they were missing. "But in the dreams I create I can be just like everybody else."

This wasn't what they expected. The demon was right there, they could have locked him up easily but they felt sorry for him.

"So, where is the Jala Vatah?"Artie asked but nobody answered. "Hey, I don't need your pity. Now finish the job and put me back into that damn box!"

The box in Sam's hand started glowing and in no time, Artie was pulled into it. The boys didn't move, they just stared to the spot where they saw the demon the last time.

"That was..." Puck started after a few minutes.

"Weird, yeah" Sam finished for him. What they didn't know that it wasn't the weirdest thing happening to them in the next few weeks.

~ o ~

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he stepped into Kurt's room two days later.

The boy was lieing on his bed, just like in the past days because going after the boys took too much out of him. He was weak and always tired, his eyes bloodshot and his skin pale.

"I will be" he said tiredly and closed his eyes again. Blaine bit his lip. He didn't like Kurt's answer and the way the boy looked.

"I brought you food" Blaine said and stepped to the bed with a small pack.

"Please, tell me it's not cheeseburger again" Kurt muttered and forced his eyes open again.

"No" Blaine laughed and took out the food for Kurt. "Chinese chicken. Do you like it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Especially if there are vegetables, too" he said and took the food from Blaine. "You should eat healthier things."

"Well, with this lifestyle I don't think we will live too why not eat pizza and burgers all the time?" Blaine asked, forcing a smile out, and sat down beside Kurt. The boy ate silently but looked up in every few seconds, like he wanted to ask something but didn't dare.

"Okay, what is it?" Blaine asked finally.

"What what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You want to ask me something. Go on" Blaine said with a reassuring smile. Kurt sighed and put his food down.

"When... when we were in my parent's house... I mean in the dream, we... uhm... we did things" Kurt said silently.

"Uhm... yes" Blaine muttered.

"And... and then we kissed" Kurt continued. "And I don't know what is going on now... I mean... between us."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes while Blaine tried to form a proper answer.

"Kurt, it wasn't real" he said finally and he hoped he didn't break the boy's heart.

"But..." Kurt started but Blaine didn't let him finish his sentence.

"He manipulated our dream, our feelings. It just... it wasn't real. It _isn't _real" he said, not looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I... I understand" Kurt whispered, looking down. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and didn't want Blaine to see it. "Would you just leave me alone? I want to sleep" he lied, not looking up.

"Of course" Blaine said and left the room fast. He closed the door after him and leaned against the wall. God, why did he lie to Kurt?


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. I know it's been three weeks but everything came together. And this is the last week we can enjoy the fantastic show named Glee and I'm so depressed. It made me happy most of the time, sometimes it made me sad, too, but I'll miss it. **

Kurt was bored. It was the third day in row they spent with training in the gym of Puck's friend. Well, the boys spent it with training, Kurt had to sit in the corner, watching them. He wished he could have kept his phone, he could play something or listen to the music while waiting for the day to end. But of course he had no luck.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked suddenly as Kurt stood up and tried to sneak out of the room. He turned towards Blaine.

"I need some fresh air. Or a coffee. Or a rope so I can hang myself before I get crazy from boredom" Kurt answered and continued his way towards the door.

"I'll go with you" Blaine said, following him.

"I don't need your company!" Kurt hissed and sped up.

His relationship with Blaine was horrible in the past few weeks. After their conversation Kurt had thought it would be better if they keep distance from each other. It wasn't hard, Kurt had to stay in bed for an entire week and Blaine had barely gone into his room anymore. After Kurt had gotten better, he tried to get visions but he failed. The boys thought that the encounter with Artie took too much out of him and he needed more time to fully recover. So they decided to spend some time at Puck's uncle's house, as the old man was out of the city for weeks.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine said and followed the younger man, even if Kurt made it clear he didn't want him to go near him.

"I want to be alone! Why can't you understand that?" Kurt asked angrily when he finally got out of the gym. It was dark outside and so cold that he wanted to go right back. But he couldn't. He needed to get away, which was impossible with Blaine following him like a puppy.

"Because I don't think you really want to be alone. You've barely talked to anyone since you got better and I know you're lonely. I can see it" Blaine said quietly and stepped closer to the boy.

"Yeah. I'm lonely. I don't want to be here and you know that. But you don't care. All you want from me are my visions and since I can't give you them, I don't matter."

Kurt sat down onto the stairs in front of the building, hugging himself. Blaine followed just a few seconds later, not paying attention to the cutting glance of the other's.

"Of course you matter. I care about you, we all do" Blaine said gently. "And you will have other visions. You just have to wait a little longer."

Kurt didn't respond, they just sat there for a few long minutes.

"I want to train with you" Kurt said finally. Blaine raised an eyebrow as their eyes met and Kurt got angrier than he already was. "I'm serious! I want to be able to defend myself. I'm not a fucking damsel in distress, I don't want you to come and save me every time a demon comes around."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You're not as strong as we are, we could hurt you" Blaine answered. To be honest, he didn't want Kurt to go near a demon ever again and there was a better chance to keep him away from the danger if he wasn't capable to join the fight. Or so Blaine thought.

"Right" Kurt sighed and hastily stood up, going back into the building, leaving Blaine alone.

~ o ~

"Why? This is a great idea!" Sam said when Blaine told them about Kurt's wish. It looked like the boys would be happy to train their seer.

"I have to agree" Puck said with a wide smile. "I would like to see the princess fighting against us."

"Don't call him that..." Blaine murmured as he remembered Kurt's invective the last time Puck called him 'Princess'.

"Why, Blainey? You don't like when I tease your boy?" Puck challenged. He saw how Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Just leave him alone, okay?" Blaine asked irritably. "So you think he should train with us?" he asked to change topic.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam said and Puck nodded in agreement.

Blaine sighed and nodded. So he had to train with Kurt. He had to go near Kurt when he was wearing only some tight clothes. God, that will be hard.

"Oh, you're thinking about your sweetheart, right?" Puck laughed. "Don't try to deny it, it's written all over your face."

Blaine groaned and picked up the first pillow he found and hurled it across the room, towards Puck. The man caught it easily and threw back with a laugh.

"I knew it" he said.

~ o ~

Kurt was sitting in his room, with a book in his hands. He started reading everything he could get his hands on in the past few weeks. Blaine didn't give him his phone back, so he couldn't play or read on that. He started realising how important his smartphone was as he didn't have it anymore.

He sighed and leaned back against the pillows. He didn't like spending the evenings alone but he wasn't comfortable enough to go downstairs and chat with the boys. He heard them sometimes, laughing and jocking with each other and he missed it, too. He missed contact to the people.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the familiar bright blue light appeared in front of his eyes.

"God, not now" he murmured but his eyes closed within seconds as the vision came.

_Kurt found himself in a restaurant. He was dressed very stylishly and there was a man with blond hair sitting beside him. _

_"I'm so glad you said yes" the man said with a smile and took Kurt's hand. "You know, the second I saw you I know I had to ask you out."_

_Kurt reddened and forced out a smile._

_"I didn't say yes. And you know, this is a little weird" he said, pulling his hand away. "We shouldn't be here."_

_"I don't want to hurt you" the man replied. "Just enjoy this evening with you. I haven't got a real date in a very long time."_

_"Why me? You could get anything you wanted."_

_The man smiled sadly._

_"I know this is not what you wanted" he said with a sigh. "And if it makes you feel better, I know for sure that Blaine is so jealous right now. I think he will be happy to lock me up again when we get back."_

Kurt opened his eyes and was back in his room again. He hissed in pain and started rubbing his aching head to make it better as the vision's images came again and again. He blinked a few times to clear out his mind. This was the weirdest vision he ever had.

~ o ~

He woke up early the next morning, trying to figure out if he should tell about his vision the others. It was nothing specific, he wasn't even sure if the man in his vision was a demon, although his words implied on it. He felt like he was safe around the man and it was really unusual. He should have been scared from him.

"Morning, Princess" Puck burst into the room and Kurt jumped in his bed.

"Can't you knock for once?" he asked and got out of the bed. "And don't call me Princess."

Puck smiled and leaned agains the doorframe.

"Then I think we should find you another nickname. What would you like? Wait, I have an idea. Porcelain?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"My name is Kurt and I like it. I don't need any nicknames."

"Then Porcelain is it" Puck replied happily as if he didn't hear Kurt. "Hurry up, we should go to the gym. And wear something comfortable. You're going to train with us."

Kurt turned around quickly but Puck was out of the room before he could ask if he heard it clear. Was he really able to train with the others? What happened?

He quickly dressed up and went downstairs. The other boys were sitting around the kitchen table, eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, Kurt" Sam said as he noticed him.

"Good morning" Kurt replied and sat down on the only free chair, beside Blaine.

"Good morning" Blaine murmured, not looking up from his breakfast. Kurt sighed and stood up to get himself a cup of coffee.

"We're going to kick your ass today. Are you excited?" Sam asked, smiling. He couldn't wait to see what Kurt was capable of.

"Maybe you could just teach me something useful instead of kicking my ass" Kurt replied.

"Nobody will hurt you" Blaine spoke up, sending the boys a pointed look.

"Of course not, Blainey" Puck replied with a smile as Blaine rolled his eyes. He liked Blainey just as much as Kurt Princess.

"Then eat up, I want to start as soon as we can" Blaine said and stood up from the table, leaving the others alone.

"Don't worry, it happens sometimes" Sam said and turned to Puck. "Do you remember the GAP-guy? He was so devastated after that."

"Oh, yeah" Puck laughed.

Kurt just sat there in silence with a raised eyebrow, because he didn't understand anything.

~ o ~

"Oh, come on, Porcelain. It's not so hard" Puck said as he easily got out of Kurt's way when the boy tried to attack him. Kurt groaned and prepared himself for another attack. He knew he wasn't a real opponent for these boys but he wanted to prove that he was good for something beyond his visions.

"Can we have a break?" Kurt asked suddenly and tried to seem as tired as he could. He had a plan.

"Tired already?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "Fine. You have five minutes."

Kurt started walking towards the door, watching as Puck lowered his hands and looked away. He smiled and lifted his weapon silently, turning towards the other man suddenly. He thought it would be easy to subdue the other when he wasn't watching but he was wrong. Puck caught his hands faster than he could blink and tripped him, taking his weapon away. Kurt found himself on the mattress, looking up in suprise.

"Nice try, Porcelain, but you have so much to learn" Puck laughed and reached out to help Kurt get back to his feet.

"I see" Kurt murmured unhappily. He really thought he could win this time.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he and Sam joined Kurt and Puck.

"Yeah" Kurt said, not looking at the man.

"The idea was good. The implementation should have been better" Sam said, smiling, but it disappeared as Blaine and Puck stared at him in suprise. "What?"

"Excuse me!" they heard an unfamiliar voice from the entrance.

They followed the voice and as they turned, they encountered a good looking, blond man. Kurt gulped. He knew this man. He saw him in his vision last night.

"I hope I don't interrupt anything" the blond said and stepped closer.

"The gym is closed" Puck said as he stepped closer. The blond smiled.

"I know! I was looking for you" he said happily. Puck groaned and Kurt could tell he was ready to attack the man, just like his friends.

"Wait" he hissed and took a step towards the man. "Why were you looking for us?"

The blond looked at him and smiled wider.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. I'm Adam" he said and started walking towards Kurt but Puck stopped him.

"Hey! What do you want?" he asked. Since their encounter with Artie, he was more careful than ever.

"I don't want to hurt you" Adam said. He waited for an answer but he got nothing, so rolled his eyes and continued. "Okay, I'm a demon. But I'm not dangerous or anything, I swear. Please, tell them" he said, looking straight at Kurt.

Suddenly, everyone was staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

"You know him?" Blaine asked disbelievingly.

"I... I..." Kurt didn't know what to say. "Maybe I had a vision?"

"Maybe?" Puck asked.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Sam asked at the same time.

"It wasn't like my other visions, so I wasn't sure it was true. There was no blood or violence or the ordinary things" Kurt muttered and he felt his face redden.

"So you thought you don't have to tell us about it?" Blaine yelled.

"I thought I will have another one and I will get more information!" Kurt yelled back. He didn't do anything wrong. Why was Blaine yelling at him?

"Calm down, please" Adam said with a smile and turned to Kurt. "I felt your presence last night and I wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Blaine asked, pushing Kurt behind his back.

"I was curious. I've never met a real seer before" Adam answered.

"Yeah, like your friends" Blaine snarled, not letting Kurt out from behind him. He knew very well that they couldn't trust a demon.

"I'm not like them" Adam answered. "I don't want to rule the world. It was good to get out of that small box a little but I got bored. I want to go back. That's why I'm here now."

"So you don't want to fight?" Sam asked disbelievingly. That was new.

Adam shook his head.

"No. I hate violence. So I thought we could make a deal. There is another demon in the city, I can give you some informations and then you help me to get back into the Jala Vatah."

A few minutes of silence followed Adam's words. It was too good to be true. Puck was the one who finally spoke up.

"Okay, let's see it again. You are willing to go back without fight and give us informations about one of your mates and don't want anything in return?"

Adam laughed.

"No. I will give you the informations and give up without fight but I want something in return."

Blaine hummed. Of course it's not so simple. It never was. He looked around and saw his friends having the same thoughts.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

Adam waited for a few seconds, licking his lower lip and looking at Kurt.

"I want a date with Kurt" he said finally.

"You want what?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. That was definitely unexpected. He peeked around and saw Blaine looking at Adam like he wanted to choke him right there and Puck and Sam trying to suppress a smile.

"First I didn't want to ask for something in return but then I saw you. You're beautiful, Kurt, I have to get to know you before I go back."

Kurt couldn't respond. He needed a few seconds to even realise that his jaw had dropped to the ground as he stared at the demon, so he quickly closed his mouth and gulped. He had thought that Santana and Artie were crazy but this guy was even worse.

"No way" Kurt heard Blaine's voice and looked at the man. Blaine was still standing in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest, still staring at Adam like he wanted to kill him right there and then.

"Maybe we should talk about it..." Sam started but Kurt cut in indignantly.

"What? No! I went through enough crazy things since I got into the demon business, I won't go anywhere with him alone!"

Adam's smile dropped and sighed sadly.

"If you're not comfortable being around me alone, then you can bring someone with you. I mean, one of the boys can watch us from a decent distance, not standing behind your back while we're having dinner..."

"Look" Kurt cut in again, stepping out from behind Blaine and walking closer to the demon, although Blaine tried to pull him back but Kurt shook his hand off his arm. "It's really sweet and all but I have to decline your offer."

Adam sighed and slowly shook his head again.

"You're really stubborn, right? But I like it. I want even more to go out with you."

"Thanks, but..."

"Be ready by 7. And wear something elegant, I will take you out for a dinner."

"No, I..."

The demon had disappeared before Kurt could finish his sentence. He stared at the point he had last seen the man, his mouth moving silently as he tried to find words to say something. Behind him, Puck and Sam were laughing quietly, looking between Kurt and Blaine, who was so angry that only a spark would be enough for him to lose control and destroy everything around him.

"Sam, why don't you take Blane back to the house?" Puch whispered into the other man's ear and stepped to Kurt. He waited for Sam to get Blaine out of the room before clapping his hand down onto Kurt's shoulder. "Come on, Porcelain, it's time to get ready for your date."

The look Kurt gave him was priceless.

~ o ~

"Don't you want to get ready?" Puck asked Kurt with a wide smile that evening.

They were back in his uncle's house, eating pizza and watching TV, except Blaine, who remained in his room. Kurt looked down onto his oversized T-shirt and jeans and shook his head.

"No. I'm not in the mood" Kurt replied and reached out for his book on the desk. He opened it quickly and tried to focus on the words in it. He decided that he won't go out with the demon, if Adam couldn't understand it, than there are the three boys to defend him. Kurt was sure Blaine would be happy to help him in this situation.

"I don't think your knight will be happy" Sam murmured.

Kurt closed his book and jumped up.

"I don't care. I have enough of others making decisions instead of me" he said and started walking towards the front door to have some fresh air. "What the...?" he started as he opened the door and something strange happened.

First he saw a brief flash of blue light, just like in his visions, but it didn't disappear, it started forming a figure in front of him. A figure that was suprisingly alike Kurt. The boy hastily stepped away but the light followed him.

"Oh, no, no, no, please, go away" he said as he desperately tried to go out of the light's way. He didn't know what it was but it couldn't be something harmless.

"What is it, Porcelain?" Puck asked as he and Sam stepped to Kurt, trying to block the light's way.

"I don't know. It was there when I opened the door and it doesn't stop following me" Kurt said.

Suddenly, the light stopped moving and it began to shrink.

"Maybe it will go away" Sam whispered and the other two nodded.

They stared at the ever smaller figure in silence, waiting fot it to disappear. It stopped shrinking after a few minutes, slowly getting closer to Kurt.

"No! Stop!" Kurt shouted but it was late. He quickly closed his eyes as the light reached him and got under his clothes. He didn't want to see what it was doing. He prepared himself for the pain but it never came. He was feeling very well, actually. He carefully opened his eyes and looked down, yelping in suprise as he took in the sight in front of him. "What? I... What?" he faltered out.

"I don't know. First we saw the light hitting you and then... this" Puck said and waved towards Kurt's chest.

"I think it's a present from your demon" Sam said excitedly. "Don't you want to see it in the mirror?"

Kurt nodded slowly and started walking towards the mirror. He only took two steps when the other door swang open, exposing Blaine in action-mode, with two swords in his hands. He sprang into the room and looked around quickly but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except maybe Kurt in his very elegant clothes. He slowly lowered his hands.

"Oh. I thought you were in danger. I heard your scream" he muttered and looked up and down Kurt's body once again. "So you're going on the date with him."

Kurt shook his head, first not understanding Blaine. He had to look down once again and see his black pants, white shirt and navy jacket to realise why Blaine thought he accepted Adam's offer.

"I won't go out with him. It's just... This clothes suddenly appeared on me, I don't want to..."

He stopped and shook his head again when he saw Blaine's eyes and the unbelief in them.

"He's right" Sam confirmed what Kurt had said. Then it looked like Blaine finally started to believe them, which hurt Kurt more than he thought it will.

"I won't go out with him" he said once again and turned towards the stairs. "I think I have to change my clothes."

Kurt started walking up the stairs when another trail of blue light appeared out of nowhere, hitting him hard in the chest. He looked down immediately but the light disappeared as rashly as it came.

"What..." he started but didn't have the opportunity to finish the sentence as his body began moving but not on his own will. It was like he turned into a puppet and somebody else was moving the strings. He turned back and came down the stairs, his legs working fast to carry him out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. He didn't know what happened but seeing Kurt's fearful eyes, he knew something wasn't right.

"I... I... it's like somebody else is moving my body. I can't stop" Kurt said desperately and squeaked as his right hand hit Blaine in the face as the man tried to help him.

"We have to stop him" Puck said and stepped in front of Kurt but he wasn't able to stop the boy either. It was like the puppet-Kurt gained superstrength, even Sam wasn't enough to stop him.

"Help me!" Kurt screamed when his hand opened the door and he stepped out of the house, walking towards the road.

"It's gonna be okay" Blaine reassured him but after another failed attempt he didn't get too close to Kurt.

"How?" Kurt asked back.

"Just... just keep going, we will be right beside you" Blaine replied and gulped right away when a furious Kurt with killer eyes turned towards him.

"Don't be mad, you know you need our power right now. Even Blaine's" Sam said to calm the boy down. They're in this together, they had to act like a team.

"Okay, walking" Kurt muttered and gave up the fight against his body, letting his legs carry him to God knows where.

~ o ~

Adam checked his outfit once again when he saw the boys approaching. He knew Kurt will be angry because of the spell but he hoped that the clothes he conjured him and the other things he planned for the night will be enough to make Kurt forgive him. He put up his best smile as he walked down the road towards the boys.

"Good evening, gentlemen" he greeted the boys before turning towards Kurt. "You look beautiful."

"What the hell have you done to me?" Kurt yelled when he finally stopped, just a few steps away from the demon.

"Well, you didn't want to go out with me..." Adam started but Kurt cut in.

"So you thought you should force me? What is wrong with you?"

Adam gaped and tried to form a proper answer.

"Well, in my time the boys loved it. You know, throwing them over my shoulder, bringing them home, have some romantic time and then..."

"Okay, I don't want to know" Kurt said before Adam could tell them the dirtier details.

"I think we heard enough. Puck, where is the box?" Blaine asked as he stepped closer to the demon.

"If you send me back now, you won't get the informations about the other demon" Adam said hastily, stepping away.

"He's right" Puck said the others. "We need what he knows."

"I won't leave Kurt alone with him" Blaine responded.

"You can stay here and watch us. All I ask for is some privacy" Adam said and stepped closer again, smiling. "Should we?" he asked Kurt and reached out his right hand for the boy to take it. Kurt looked around quickly and after seeing Puck and Sam nodding, he took Adam's hand.

"Okay, but just a dinner. After that, we will go back. Right?" he asked.

"Of course" Adam said as they slowly walked away. The others followed them but gave them enough space.

~ o ~

"I thought we will go to a restaurant" Kurt said after a few minutes of silence. It turned out that Adam made (or better ordered ) them dinner and set up a table on a small field close to the road, with candles and lanterns. Kurt thought they will go to a restaurant, in his vision they were there. So now he was nervous, he didn't know if the events would go as he saw them or not.

"I wanted to. But after what you said I thought this will be better. So nobody can disturb us" Adam replied and poured them more wine.

"Why did you want to go out with me?" Kurt asked suddenly when he put his glass down. "I think there are a lot men out there who would have been happy to go on a date with you."

Adam didn't respond for a few seconds. He stared down onto his dinner and played with his glass before looking up.

"You know, it wasn't simple for me, either. In my time, I mean the last time I was out, the homosexuality was a sin, something people disapproved. My own parents disowned me after I came out. So I never had a real date with someone and I really needed it. I thought you will understand it, understand me and maybe... maybe have a good evening together."

Kurt was speechless. With the little time he had spent in the company of a demon, he thought they were all cruel, heartless beings. He never knew they had feelings like others. When he finally spoke up, he raised his glass with a smile.

"You know what? I think we both deserve a good evening. So let's just eat and talk and have a great time together. To our first and only date!" he jocked and hoped that Adam won't be sad from his words. The man smiled widely and lifted his own glass.

"To our first and only date" he repeated.

~ o ~

"What the hell are they doing now?" Blaine asked angrily as he saw Kurt and the demon became more and more comfortable around the other. They ate their dinner and chatted happily, like it was normal. And it made Blaine extremly jelous, even if he would never admit it. It was seriously painful to see Kurt happy with another man.

"I think it's called talking. You know, when you want to get to know the other..." Puck started, trying to look serious but it was so hard with Blaine in this state. He knew very well how the other man felt for Kurt.

"I know what talking is!" Blaine yelled. He couldn't see more, so he started pacing, not looking at Kurt or Adam. "But why..."

He didn't finish his sentence, he rather turned away.

"Why does he feel himself well around Adam?" Sam asked understandingly. Blaine stopped immediately, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

"We know, man" Puck said, stepping to Blaine, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We see how you look at him" Sam continued. "And you could be the one sitting across him if you weren't a moron."

Blaine looked down. Sam was right, of course. He wanted to be the one who takes Kurt out, who has a fantastic dinner with the boy. He wanted to pay compliments for him, to give him flowers, to kiss him...

"You should ask him out" Sam said quietly. Blaine stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head.

"I can't" he whispered. "With everything we're going through, I don't want to have more complications."

"If you don't do it, somebody else will" Puck responded. Blaine looked down again, unable to deny that Puck was right.

~ o ~

"So where are you from?" Kurt asked after he told Adam a lot about himself. The man asked question after question about his childhood and he was glad to talk about it. He was really lonely in the past few weeks, he needed someone to talk to.

"I'm from the great island of Britannia. Did you hear about it?" Adam asked and Kurt almost laughed. It was fun to talk with somebody who lived thousands years ago.

"Of course. Now I understand your accent" Kurt replied and sipped his drink. They finished dinner maybe thirty minutes earlier and they only had some wine left.

"A boy told me yesterday that it's sexy" Adam laughed. "You know, it's weird to be out here again. You use so many electronic devinces and they are so complicated."

"They are not" Kurt said with a wide smile. "If I had my phone, I would teach you how to use it, but Blaine took it away."

Adam remained silent and looked down, like he wanted to say something but didn't dare. Kurt noticed it in no time. His father did it when he ate something he knew Kurt wouldn't let him or when he finally asked Carole out and told Kurt about it.

"What is it?" he aske finally, when it became clear Adam won't say anything.

"I just... Are you and Blaine together?" Adam asked, his face becoming red in a second.

"Uhm... no? I mean, no. We aren't" Kurt said, his face just as red as Adam's.

"But why? I saw how you look at each other" Adam replied. Kurt stared at him for a long moment before looking down.

"I don't know. We had a date before all of this started and it was fantastic but... since then, he keeps pushing me away. I don't know why."

"Because he likes you" Adam said immediately. "And I can tell you, he is so jealous right now."

Kurt looked up and laughed.

"I don't think he is. He doesn't feel anything for me. He told me" Kurt said and felt the pain in his chest coming forward again. He liked Blaine, really, but the man told him he didn't want anything from Kurt.

"Maybe he told you that but his eyes say something else. Maybe you should talk with him about it again. You would be a cute couple" Adam smiled, making Kurt redden even more.

"I don't think so" he said, standing up. "I think we should go back. I'm sure the boys are wondering what it takes so long for us."

Adam stood up, too, and took Kurt's hand, kissing it.

"It was great to share this night with you, Kurt Hummel" he said, making Kurt smile.

"Thank you. And I have to tell, you're the most likeable demon I've ever met" he responded, making Adam laugh again.

~ o ~

"What took you so long?" Blaine asked angrily when Kurt and Adam finally joined them. "You finished that damn dinner an hour ago."

"Maybe we had a great time and forgot the time" Kurt replied immediately, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. So what do you want to tell us about the other demon?" Blaine asked impatiently, turning to Adam. He really wanted him to get out of the picture.

"I will tell you but first I want to have a word with you" Adam said and turned around, waving Blaine to follow him. The man slowly shook his head but followed the demon, the others looking after them in confusion.

Once they were out of earshot, Adam turned back and looked at Blaine seriously.

"You're an asshole" he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt told me he likes you and you obviously like him, so why do you push him away?" Adam asked, stepping into Blaine's personal space.

"It's non of your business" Blaine replied, pushing the demon back.

"Look, Blaine. Life is short. Yours maybe even shorter than usual. You have to live for the moment."

Blaine looked down for a moment and sighed.

"I don't want us being together because of the constant danger we live in. I won't let Kurt get hurt but if something happen to me..." he looked down and wondered why he told everything a stranger.

"Look, I can't say you won't get hurt. The demon you have to deal with is very dangerous and the others aren't better. Yes, maybe you will die. Maybe Kurt will die. But tell me the truth: wouldn't it be better to spend the rest of your days with the man you love instead of letting yourself and him suffer?" Adam asked quietly.

"Maybe it would" Blaine admitted after a few seconds. Adam smiled and clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Godd. Now let's speak about the business. Something tells me that you want to put me back into that box as soon as possible."

"You're right" Blaine laughed before turning serious again. "What do you know about the other demon?"

"Her name is Quinn. She's really pretty and looks nice but she is one of the most dangerous beings I know. You have to be really careful. She is capable of stealing others' power, even yours, and use it against you. And she likes luxury, I think you will find her in an expensive hotel."

Blaine took in the informations slowly. If Adam was right about the other demon's power, they are in trouble.

"How can we beat her?" he asked. Maybe Adam has something else they could use. But the demon shook his head.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can say. You have to figure out the rest."

Blaine nodded sadly. Of course it couldn't be so simple.

"Come on, let's go back to the others" Adam said and started walking back to the boys but then he stopped again. "Oh, and Blaine? You can stab me. I know you want to."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion and Adam rolled his eyes in return.

"I'm too good for a demon. I can't go back in there alone."

"Sure."

~ o ~

"What now?" Kurt asked when Blaine and Adam got back and Blaine took the Jala Vatah from Puck.

"Now I'm gonna say goodbye, wish you good luck and go back" Adam replied with a smile before pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm so glad I had the chance to meet you. You're a wonderful person, Kurt. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too" Kurt replied sincerely before pulling away.

"Hey, if you're unlucky enough, we will meet again" Adam jocked. He shook Sam and Puck's hand before turning to Blaine. "Come on, let's do this!"

Blaine shook the demon's hand, too, and took out a knife from his pocket. He hesitated for a long moment because it was hard to hurt somebody who didn't hurt him or his friends but he knew he had to do this. He took a deep breath and stabbed Adam in the chest. The demon stumbled back, coughing. Blaine opened the box quickly with shaking hands and had to swallow a few times. It was harder then he thought.

"It's not that bad" Adam said as he started disappearing. "Do as I told you" he whispered so only Blaine could hear him and he faded away.

There was a long silence after that. Blaine could only hear his hard breathing and Kurt making quiet hiccuping noises in every few seconds. He turned back to see the boy cry.

"Kurt?" he asked and stepped closer to the boy hesitantly. Kurt looked up and shook his head.

"I know he was a demon but he was so nice. He didn't deserve it."

Blaine nodded sadly and pulled the boy into a hug.

"You're right" he said and kissed Kurt's hair. He wasn't ready to talk about his feelings with Kurt, but maybe someday soon...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here is the new chapter, enjoy! It's a darker one, so be prepared.**

**About Adam: yes, of course he is not as nice as he seems, he is a demon after all, but our boys have to learn it the hard way. **

**Warnings: the regular things and attempted rape**

Blaine tried his best to break the chain around his wrists. He couldn't believe how he could be so blind, how he didn't realise that something was very wrong. Of course they never should have trusted a demon but it was too late. He had to break out somehow, he had to warn the others before it's too late.

~ o ~

_11 hours earlier_

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Kurt asked in concern.

Blaine was getting ready for his shift in the nearest 5-star hotel where they hoped he will find the demon. They searched for her for days now and they only had a few options left. It wasn't clear for Kurt how he managed to get a job in the hotel so fast but he had learnt in the past weeks that there wasn't impossible for the boys if they wanted something.

"Of course. Maybe I'll be able to lock her up alone and you don't even have to come and help me" Blaine smiled confidently.

"I don't know..." Kurt said and bit his lip. He felt like something wasn't right, maybe because he didn't get any visions. But he was afraid that Blaine could get hurt.

"It's gonna be okay. I have the amulet, she can't get my power" Blaine said and looked away quickly. Kurt looked so cute right there that he almost kissed him. God, he had to talk with the boy after this job.

"I still think you should bring Puck or Sam with you" Kurt replied.

"We'll be in contact with him" Puck said as he stepped into the room, hearing Kurt's words. "If something gets out of control we'll be there."

"Thanks" Blaine said and finished fixing his bow tie. He grabbed the Jala Vatah and placed it into his bag before turning towards the door.

"Good luck" Kurt said. Blaine turned back towards him, hesitating for a second before he walked back to the boy and hugged him.

"I'll be back soon" he said and quickly stepped out of the room, Kurt looking after him in confusion.

~ o ~

Finding the room number of one Quinn Fabray wasn't hard, Blaine only needed twenty minutes to get into the database. Getting into the room, though, was harder. The hotel's manager was always behind him and watched his movements, so he couldn't go up into the room all day. He had to wait till his shift ended. Then he sneaked back to the elevator and got in before somebody could see him. He reached the floor in seconds and got out. Luckily, there was nobody out in the corridor. He got to the room 23 and knocked. He waited for a minute but got no answer, so he kneeled down and started working on the lock. Thanks to his experiences in the past two years he opened the door fast and walked in before somebody could see him.

The room was large, full of expensive furniture and luxury, as Adam had told them. He went to the bed, looking for evidence that the woman who lived here was really a demon. They always had something that told the boys they're dealing with a demon. They had occult materials, books, things from their victims... Blaine didn't find anything in the nightstand so he went to the wardrobe.

"What are you doing here?" he heard suddenly a woman's scream. He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman with blond hair and bright green eyes staring at him in horror.

"I... I'm the... I'm here for the laundry! I'm sorry" Blaine said hastily and hoped the woman would buy his lie.

"Really, pretty boy? I think you were looking for something" she said, her eyes turning to black. Blaine gulped. So he finally found their demon.

"You can't hurt me" he said, taking a step back and pulling out his amulet quickly.

"Nice asseccory. It's such a shame it's useless" she said and waved towards Blaine. Suddenly, the man felt incredible pain in his chest, he screamed and fell to his knees.

"What..." he groaned out, gripping his shirt.

"I think Adam forgot to tell you the truth about my powers, didn't he?" the demon smiled, stepping closer. He grabbed Blaine's bag and threw its content on the bed. Blaine couldn't move to keep her from doing that. "You thought you could just send me back so easily?"

Blaine stared up at her, trying to get back to his feet but Quinn waved again, sending another wave of pain to his chest. Blaine screamed again.

"I-I don't understand" he whispered when he could breath again. Why was his amulet powerless? How could the demon hurt him?

"Of course you don't" the demon said, smiling. She grabbed the box from the bed, turning it in her hands. "We decided to work together against you. We won't do the mistakes the others did."

She started speaking a language Blaine didn't understand and the box started glowing bright blue. In seconds, a figure began to come out of it and soon it turned out to be Adam. He stretched and sighed happily.

"It was about time" he said. "What did it take you so long?"

"Calm down, I waited for him to arrive. It's not my fault it took him so long" Quinn defended herself. "You should have been more precise when you talked with them."

Blaine's head was spinning. What the hell was going on here?

"Look, the pretty boy doesn't understand what happened" Quinn laughed. She went back to Blaine, grabbed his hair and pulled back his head. "You want to know, right, honey?"

"Let's tie him up first" Adam said, stepping closer. "We've to do this right, Quinn."

"Fine" she sighed and started murmuring strange words again.

Blaine felt himself going numb and started getting desperate. Invisible hands lifted him into the air and tossed him against the wall where chains appeared out of nowhere. He was chained to the wall before he could blink and he wanted to pull against them but he couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Well, let's say I didn't tell you the truth" Adam said, stepping to Blaine. "It was so easy to make you believe me. I barely had to use my power."

"I-I don't understand" Blaine replied.

"We work together" Quinn said. "We agreed it's the best choice if we want to stop you. Adam here has the power to influence people's feelings."

"Yeah" Adam smiled. "I used it to make you trust me, so you did as I told you."

"You wanted me here alone" Blaine said. He started understanding.

"Yes. You're so self-confident that it really wasn't hard. I only used a little magic to make you think you can deal with Quinn alone" Adam replied, grabbing Blaine's hair to make him look into his eyes.

"And what about your power?" Blaine asked, turning to Quinn. He wasn't going to be Adam's puppet.

"Well, Adam said the truth, I can take away your power. But I can use it, too, temporarily, and if I kill its owner, it will be mine forever" she said happily. "I can't wait to have your power. I'll kill you and then I'll kill your friends with it."

"Wait, you said I can play with him before you kill him" Adam cut in and Quinn rolled her eyes at that.

"You don't need him for your little game with the seer" she said. Blaine's eyes widened.

"If you lay a finger on him..." he started but Adam quickly silenced him with magic.

"I want him alive" he said to Quinn. "I want him to watch how I make Kurt mine. You don't need his power anyway. Or are you saying that you're too weak to deal with the other two?" he laughed. Quinn gritted her teeth.

"Of course I can deal with the others" she said. "I just don't want you to mess this up because of some pretty boy."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now let's go, it's time to visit the boys" Adam said and walked to the door happily. "Oh, Blaine! Feel yourself at home until I come back."

He laughed and Quinn joined him as she went after him to the door.

~ o ~

"Did you call him?" Kurt asked Puck anxiously. The man sighed.

"I told you, Porcelain, he sent me a dozen texts, everything is fine. Just calm down."

"I have a bad feeling" Kurt said for the 100th time that day.

"He has his amulet, the demon can't hurt him" Sam tried to assure Kurt. The boy sighed and sat down.

"I know but still..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as a vision hit him.

_He found himself in a hotel room and he wasn't alone. He saw Blaine on his knees and it was clear that he was in pain. There was a woman standing beside him and she smiled as she waved towards Blaine and he screamed._

Kurt opened his eyes and he was back with Sam and Puck again.

"Blaine is in trouble" he said quickly before the aftermath of the vision reached him. He closed his eyes, although he knew he would see Blaine in pain again.

"Stay here, We'll go and find him" Sam said as he and Puck hastily got ready.

"He's in a hotel room" Kurt called after them, just in time before Sam slammed his door shut.

"We have to be quick, it looks like the amulet didn't work" Puck said as they made their way towards the front door.

"You're right, honey."

They stopped immediately as a pretty blond girl entered the house. It was clear that she was a demon, her eyes were all black.

"You're Quinn, right?" Sam asked, ready for everything.

"Where is Blaine?" Puck shouted angrily.

"You don't have to worry about him right now" she said, shaking her head. Then she waved towards Sam, using her power, and caused the man so much pain that Sam fell to the ground, writhing.

"You fucking bitch" Puck hissed and he quickly formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at the girl. Quinn got out of the ball's way just in time, growling. But it was enough to interrupt her and Sam got back to his feet. Puck threw another fireball towards Quinn, so he and Sam had enough time to retreat into the next room.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Puck replied.

~ o ~

Back in his room, Kurt was in his bed, trying to ease his headache. The visions were getting worse every time, but now he didn't really care. He just wanted to be well enough to try and have another vision, he had to know if Blaine was okay.

"Kurt!"

His eyes flew open as he heard his name.

"Adam?" he asked unbelievingly. "But... how is it possible?"

The last he knew they sent the demon back where he belonged.

"There's no time to discuss it now, we have to go" Adam said and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the bed.

"Is Blaine okay?" he asked in concern. He had to know.

"He is, but he asked me to take you to somewhere safe. Quinn's on her way here" Adam said and tried to seem as worried as possible.

"We have to help them. Bring me to Blaine" Kurt said and jumped to his feet.

"Just hold my hand" Adam said, supressing a smile.

Kurt took his hand and quickly closed his eyes as he felt a tug in his stomach. When it was over, he opened his eyes carefully again. They were in a hotel room. Wait... It was so familiar. Kurt turned around and saw Blaine only a few feet away from him, chained to the wall.

"Blaine!" he shouted and jumped to him. "What happened to you?"

Blaine wanted to say something but the magic Adam had used on him earlier still had affect. So he tried to sign Kurt with his eyes, looking between the boy and Adam, who stood behind them with a wide smile on his face.

"What? I don't understand. Why don't you speak? What did she do to you?" Kurt asked desperately.

"It was me, actually" Adam said from behind him, stepping closer. Kurt turned around in horror.

"But... but you..." he stattered out. Adam threw back his head and laughed.

"God, you're so naïve" he said and grabbed Kurt's arm roughly, pulling the boy away from Blaine. "I can't wait to make you mine."

Kurt struggled with all of his power but it wasn't enough to stop Adam. The demon shoved him hard against the wall and before Kurt noticed it, he was chained to the wall just like Blaine.

"I have to get some toys for our game. Be good, boys!" he said and walked to the door. "Oh, I almost forgot..."

He waved towards Blaine and suddenly he was able to speak again.

"You fucking asshole..." Blaine started but Adam slammed the door behind him before he could finish it.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault" Blaine said sadly. "Please, don't cry."

Kurt blinked rapidly to stop the tears but it was useless. He was so afraid, afraid for himself, afraid for Blaine...

"I have to tell you something before it's too late" Blaine continued quietly.

"Please, don't say that..." Kurt said but Blaine shook his head.

"The others have to deal with the other demon and we don't know if they'll find us in time. I have to tell you this now."

Kurt nodded after a moment of hesitation. Blaine took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he has to say.

"I love you, Kurt" he said finally and felt so much better when it came out. He didn't care if Kurt didn't feel the same way because finally he was ready to say it out loud. "I liked you since the first day we met but I was too scared to share it with you. I was so stupid I lied to you when you asked about my feelings after we dealt with Artie. I... I should have said it sooner. You should have known.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes as if he didn't know what to say because Blaine's words were unexpected.

"I love you, too" he whispered finally and Blaine looked up immediately. Kurt smiled. "A-And we have to get out of here because I want to kiss you so badly and I want a real date with you and... and I want everything."

Blaine laughed, his eyes full of tears now.

"You're amazing" he said.

Kurt smiled again and wanted to reply with something sweet but suddenly the door opened, revealing Adam.

"I knew there's something between the two of you" he said and stepped closer to the boys. "I wanted to get you together sooner, that would have been so much fun. But I think it'll be this way, too."

He set his things on the bed and went back to the boys.

"Let's get it started" he said with a devilish smile.

~ o ~

"We have to send her back into the box" Puck said as he helped Sam push the wardrobe to the door, so Quinn couldn't go after them.

"Blaine took it with him" Sam said when they were finally done. Unfortunately, Quinn managed to touch him and she had his power now. So they had to get out of the house before she could get to Puck.

"Then we have to go there, it's the only way" Puck said.

Suddenly, the door opened and the wardrobe tumbled, breaking into pieces. The men jumped back as the demon stepped into the room, smiling.

"Here you are" she said. "Come on, honey, give me your power and maybe I'll let you live."

Puck shook his head and formed a fireball.

"I'm sorry, _darling_, but you're not my type" he said and hurled the fireball across the room. He missed the demon again but maybe it was enough for them to buy time.

"Run!" Puck shouted and grabbed Sam's arm, pushing him out in the open window.

Sam jumped out quickly but Puck wasn't so lucky. Quinn grabbed his arm as he tried the climb out and when she let him go, there was a fireball in her arm already.

"Hm, interesting" she said and threw the ball towards the men. They got out of it's way in time but Quinn was ready with another one.

"Run!" Puck shouted again and he ran as fast as he could to get away from the demon.

~ o ~

Kurt's restrains disappeared in the next second and he fell onto the floor. He got up quickly but Adam was already there.

"Not so fast, honey" he said and grabbed Kurt's arms roughly. He guided the boy to the bed and pushed him down. "Take off your clothes."

Kurt's eyes widened and he pulled his jacket closer around himself as he shook his head.

"You better do as I say, Kurt" Adam warned him but Kurt remained unmoving. He wasn't going to obey.

Adam shook his head disappointedly and climbed into the bed, reaching out for Kurt's jacket.

"You'll do as I say" he said.

Kurt's brain never worked so fast as he tried to find something to defend himself. He quickly reached out for the lamp on the nightstand, grabbed it and smashed it on Adam's head with all of his strength. The demon closed his eyes for a minute but didn't seem to be injured at all.

"You little bitch" he hissed and slapped Kurt hard across his face. Kurt fell back with a groan.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted from the other end of the room, fighting against the chains.

"Somebody will hear us" Kurt said quickly. They made enough noise, maybe someone will call the police, although he wasn't sure they could help them. All he wanted was making Adam stop.

"No, they won't" Adam replied and grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling the boy into a sitting position. "I made the room soundproof with magic, there's nobody that can help you."

Kurt tried to push him away but the demon was too strong. He ripped Kurt's shirt with one quick movement and pinned the boy down before biting into his neck. Kurt screamed in pain.

"No! Let him go!" Blaine shouted, desperate to help Kurt, but nobody listened to him.

"Do you like it, Kurt? Because it'll be only better" the demon smiled, showing his sharp teeth. The boy beneath him sobbed and shook his head from side to side. He didn't want this.

"Please, no" he begged, although he knew it was useless.

"You'll enjoy it" Adam said, forcing a kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'll make you enjoy."

"No!" Kurt shouted and kicked Adam hard in the crotch. The demon hissed in pain and his eyes turned into full black.

"You want it rough? Fine."

Adam grabbed Kurt's arms and turned the boy over, so he was lying on his stomach now. The demon took out rope from his bag and tied Kurt's wrists together. Then he turned him back and climbed over his legs, making them useless.

"I'll enjoy breaking you" Adam said and started working on Kurt's pants.

"No!" the boy screamed.

He knew what was going to happen and struggled with all of his strength but he wasn't strong enough. Adam unbuttoned his pants and jumped down from the bed, so he could pull down Kurt's pants. He wasn't so careful with his shorts, though. He just ripped it just like Kurt's shirt. Now the boy was lying under him almost entirely naked, only the pieces of his shirt were hanging around his arms. Kurt stared up in horror, he could barely hear Blaine shouting in the background. All he could pay attention to was Adam, who took off his own pants.

"And now stay still or I'll make it even worse for you" the demon growled, spreading Kurt's legs open.

"Please, no" Kurt sobbed, even though he knew the demon won't stop. He closed his eyes as he felt Adam moving closer and screamed again when he felt his hands touching him between his legs.

Blaine fought against the chains with all of his power. He couldn't let it happen, he had to get to Kurt and took him away from that monster. He felt that his power was flowing in his veins, getting stronger and stronger in every second. And he knew he lost control but he didn't care. In that moment he wanted to rip off that demon's head with his bare hands.

And then he saw Adam moving between Kurt's legs. He was desperate, he knew he only had seconds. That was when his power exploded. The chains broke down from his wrists easily and he ran to the bed. Adam saw him coming, he heard the noise when he got free but it was too late. Blaine grabbed his neck, pulling the demon away from Kurt easily.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt Adam moving away from him. He didn't know what happened or how it happened, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Blaine in the middle of bright white light, with his hands around the demon's neck.

"I'll kill you" Blaine said in a strangely deep voice and squeezed Adam's neck. The demon gasped, not able to scream. He struggled in Blaine's grip but it was useless. The man in this state was much stronger than him.

"You don't want to do this" Adam whispered.

"Of course I do" Blaine laughed and hurled the demon across the room.

Adam hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Blaine grabbed the Jala Vatah from the nightstand and walked up to the demon slowly. He saw the fear in Adam's eyes and he enjoyed it. He deserved it. After what he had done to Kurt, he deserved it. Blaine waved towards the demon, used his power and formed a knife from the ice-like material he could call out from his hands. Then he grabbed Adam's neck again and stabbed him with the knife right in his heart.

Adam's eyes widened as the knife reached his heart. He felt the ice pouring into his veins, freezing them. He couldn't move, he couldn't run away from Blaine, who now had the box in his hands.

"If you try to come back ever again, I'll tear you into shreds. Do you understand?" Blaine hissed and locked the demon back into the box.

It was silence around him for minutes. He was still glowing white and staring at the box in his hands.

"Blaine?"

He turned around when he heard the small voice behind him. It was Kurt, sitting on the bed with his hands still tied behind his back, in nothing but the remaining pieces of his clothes. Suddenly, the white light disappeared and the Blaine that stepped to Kurt to help him was the usual one.

"Stay still, I'll cut the ropes" Blaine said gently. He used his knife from earlier and made Kurt free in one moment. He took Kurt's hands into his, kissing them carefully. Then he looked up into Kurt's tearful eyes and reached out to wipe his eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know" Kurt whispered and leaned against Blaine's chest. The man pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'll protect you" he whispered into Kurt's hair.

~ o ~

"I don't think she cares about who might see her" Sam said as they ran towards the hotel.

Quinn followed them closely and threw fireballs towards them, not really caring what the people on the street might think. Of course she caused panic, everybody who saw her using her power ran out of her way screaming.

"To be honest, I don't care either. We'll think about it when she's locked back up safely" Puck replied, opening the door. They ran into the hotel but they had to stop because they didn't where to find Blaine.

"We need the room number" Sam said and stepped to the manager.

"Room number of Quinn Something, fast" Puck said as he grabbed the man's shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man asked and tried to free himself from Puck's grip.

"Give us the room number! Now!" Puck shouted. They really didn't have time for this.

"I'll call the security..." the manager started to say but then Quinn appeared and threw a fireball towards them.

"Room number!" Puck shouted and the man quickly nodded.

"It's 23" he said and ran away when Puck finally released him.

"Come on!" Sam said and started running up the stairs.

They didn't now the floor, so it was faster that way. They found the room in less than a minute and fortunately the door was open. They rushed into the room and closed the door quickly after them.

"What happened here?" was Puck's first question when he saw Blaine and Kurt sitting on the bed, hugging each other. He didn't understand why Kurt was here and the most important why he was naked and full of injuries.

"Adam" Blaine said quietly, trying to cover Kurt's body from the other's gaze.

"Okay, you'll tell us everything later but now we're in trouble" Sam said urgently. "Where is the Jala Vatah? Quinn is almost here."

Blaine pointed at the box but didn't leave Kurt alone. He took off his jacket and handed it to the boy.

"Take this" he said and Kurt took it with shaking hands.

"My-my pants... somewhere..." he stuttered. Blaine looked around and found it in a second.

"Here" he handed it to Kurt and the boy dressed up as quickly as his state allowed him. Blaine turned to Sam. "Take care of him. I'll deal with the demon."

"Don't let her touch you. That's the only way she can get your power, so be careful" Sam said, then helped Kurt up and guided the boy into the bathroom. It was safer than staying in the room.

"Be ready, Puck" Blaine said and let his power run through his veins again. His skin started glowing in the white light and his eyes changed color, too. They became yellow like a snake's eyes.

"What the hell..." Puck started and took a few steps back. He never saw Blaine like this.

Suddenly, the room's door swang open and a smiling Quinn stepped in.

"Hello, boys" she said and looked around. She didn't see Adam or the seer, and the man with superstrengh was missing, too. "Where are the others?"

She looked at Blaine with wide eyes and took a step back. The man was ready to use his full power, she could tell that. She never saw something like that, not even when she had gotten locked up the first time after she had killed one of the Chosen's whole family.

"You'll meet your friend soon. And the rest is non of your business" Blaine said, his unnaturally deep voice coming back again.

"You don't have to do this" the demon said and stepped back again. She was ready to leave the room but Blaine waved his hand and the door slammed shut.

Quinn didn't wait for a second, she formed a fireball in her hand and flung it towards Blaine. The man smiled and formed a shield with his power in a blink, parrying the attack easily. Then he made a knife-like thing and threw it towards the demon. It hit her in the shoulder and made her hiss in pain.

"Give back my friends' powers" Blaine said.

Quinn shook her head and attacked Blaine again, using Sam's strength this time. Blaine stopped her with his shield again, pushing the demon back. Then he made another knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Give back their powers" Blaine said again.

"Fuck you!" Quinn screamed and tried to get away. She knew she'll lose and she was desperate. Blaine grabbed her shoulder with one hand and span the knife around in her a few times. Quinn screamed again.

"Dude, you can stop now" Puck said and when Blaine turned around, he showed him that he got his power back. Blaine didn't really care, he turned back to Quinn and stabbed her again, this time in her chest. The demon screamed and Blaine enjoyed watching her in pain.

"Blaine, stop!" Puck yelled. He was ready to lock Quinn back into the box, it was useless to torture her. It wasn't the way they did things.

"No" Blaine growled and stabbed Quinn again.

"Stop!"

When Blaine heard Kurt's voice, he stopped immediately. His eyes returned to their original color again and he looked at Quinn with confusion, like he didn't remember what he did. He took the Jala Vatah from Puck quickly and locked back the demon into it, afraid of what he might do.

"Are you okay, man?" Puck asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt. The boy was standing by the bathroom door, his wounds were still bleeding and he was paler than usually. He needed help and Blaine was busy torturing a demon instead of hurrying to him. He stepped to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. He was still on the edge but the boy's presence helped him to regain control.

"We have to get out of here" Sam said from beside them. "Quinn made a huge mess out there, the police should be here in every minute."

"Let's go!" Blaine replied. "Can you walk?" he asked from Kurt and lifted the boy's chin.

"Yeah" Kurt said, although he swayed a little.

Blaine saw it and decided to carry the boy, so they would be faster. He picked up Kurt before he could protest and started walking with him towards the door.

"I can walk" Kurt said softly.

"And you can walk as much as you want when you'll be healthy again and we don't have to be quick" Blaine replied and went straight to the fire escape. It was their best chance to get out without being noticed.

They left the hotel just in time. They heard the sirens and saw the police cars arrive when they reached the corner.

"Let's go home" Blaine said, looking at the building one more time before turning away. He was scared of what he had done back in there, he didn't want to see that side of himself ever again, although he had a bad feeling it wasn't the only time he turned into... he didn't know what it was.

"Are you alright?" he heard Kurt's voice beside him. The boy was on his feet again, though Blaine supported him.

"I will be" he said, pulling Kurt closer and kissing his forehead.


End file.
